Over the Rainbow
by lostinlondon
Summary: Five years after walking away and taking the secret of her unborn child with her Brooke is back and she needs his help. Brooke/Lucas
1. I Think It's Going To Rain Today

This is a story very dear to my heart that I have been working on for a long time. I know the Brooke got pregnant and left storyline has been done a thousand times so a thousand and one can't hurt right?

I shall try and update once a week at least but real life can sometimes snowball. Also One Tree Hill and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to MS and The CW.

1. _**"Broken windows and empty hallways. A pale dead moon in a sky streaked with gray. Human Kindness is overflowing. And I think it's going to rain today." **_

The rain was pouring down and soaking through each of her layers, as she wrapped her coat tightly around herself. Her whole body was shaking and as much as she would have liked to blame it on the cold she knew that the bitter weather had nothing to do with it. Walking to the end of the street she looked up at the large building, the last time she remembered being here was for Keith's funeral, a day that Tree Hill would forever mourn.

As she walked into the church Brooke was surprised to find that she didn't immediately burst into flames; after all she had committed a sin or two in her twenty-two years on this earth.

Sitting at the back of the church Brooke began to make a deal. She had only ever put her faith in God twice before. Once when she was nine-years-old and her friend Peyton's mother had been injured in a car accident, she had visited the church on the way home from school and prayed for Anna Sawyer to get better. Two days later the older woman had died, leaving Brooke doubting that there ever really was a God.

The second time had been when she had found herself eighteen, alone and pregnant, it was after she had lied to her ex-boyfriend Lucas Scott and told him that she wasn't pregnant, a lie that still haunted her to this very day. Not knowing who to turn to she had found herself praying for only the second time in her life, a prayer that again went unanswered as she found herself running away from everything she had ever known.

Now as she sat in the church surrounded by images of hope and faith Brooke found herself praying for the third time. Only this time she wasn't praying for herself, or for her best friend's mother but for the one person in the world that she would do anything for; her daughter.

"Amen," she whispered, her voice hoarse from weeks of crying.

Wiping at her eyes she made her way out of the church and down the street, running to avoid the rain she headed into the nearest open shop and as she stepped foot inside the warm, cozy café she felt like she had stepped back in time as she looked up to see the familiar logo of Karen's Café. Almost mechanically she ordered a triple shot latte and cheese toasty from the young teenage girl behind the counter.

Sitting down at an empty table she dug her iPhone out of her handbag, smiling at the image of her daughter that was her most recent screensaver Brooke scrolled through her list of favorites before she came to the familiar number, pressing send she couldn't help but allow herself another smile at the goofy image of her best friend; an image that Summer had taken.

"Hey Bitch," Rachel greeted as she picked up her cell phone and rested it under her chin.

"Right back at ya Slut," Brooke retorted as the young waitress placed her coffee and sandwich down in front of her. "Is Sum around?"

"She's sleeping," Rachel answered.

Brooke nodded. "I figured she would be. How has she been? Has there been any more vomit drama because if there is then-"

"She likes you to rub circles on her back until she falls asleep," Rachel finished for her.

"Has her temperature spiked again?" Brooke asked, she desperately wanted to be there, to hold her baby-girl in her arms and make it all go away. Instead she had taken a red-eye flight to North Carolina.

Rachel looked down at the young child sleeping on the couch, the way her dark eyelashes fanned out against her porcelain skin as she slept soundly, unaware of the drama that was about to unfold hundreds of miles away in Tree Hill. "It's been drama free here. We watched High School Musical, played on the Wii and then Sunny fell asleep."

"Thanks Rach. Give her a kiss for me eh?" Brooke asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Already have," Rachel reassured her as she ended the call and curled up next to her sleeping goddaughter. If you'd have told Rachel five-years-ago that this is how her life would be now, that she would be a responsible role model and godmother to Brooke's four-year-old daughter she would have laughed at you and downed another shot.

Then along came Summer and at four pounds and two ounces she had completely taken over Brooke and Rachel's lives, suddenly becoming successful and earning a living wasn't just about them anymore but it was about this perfect little being that relied on them for everything.

Hundreds of miles away in Tree Hill, North Carolina the same small child was the only thing on Brooke's mind as she finished up her coffee. She had known from the moment the first pregnancy test had come back positive that this moment was inevitable, but she had put it off for so long that a part of her had fooled the rest of her into believing that perhaps it didn't matter. That Summer had a mother and that was all she needed.

Five years later and here she was, ready to confront Lucas Scott with the news of a daughter he knew nothing about. She needed him. But more than that Summer needed him and Brooke was willing to do anything for her daughter. Even if it meant going back to five years ago. To a time of insecurity, heartbreak, pain and betrayal but if that was what she needed to do then she was willing to do it; for Summer's sake.

Pushing her sandwich to one side Brooke paid the bill before heading back outside, opening up her umbrella she was pleased to see that the rain had slowed down to a small trickle as she headed towards Lucas's childhood home. She had heard from Rachel, who had heard from Mouth that Lucas was staying there while Karen and Lily where with Andy in New Zealand for six months.

It didn't take her long to walk the familiar route, it was like riding a bike, once you walked the four blocks from Karen's Café to Lucas's house you never forget how to get from A to B.

Standing outside the familiar cream house Brooke studied it, not a lot appeared to have changed over the years except for the small pink girls bike that sat on the porch. Lucas's bedroom door was still painted the same angry shade of black, a constant reminder of Lucas's hurt over her betrayal with Chris Keller.

Taking a deep breath Brooke turned to walk away she was about to head back to the hotel when a media message appeared on her screen.

"Thought you might need an incentive to get your fat ass up to the door," it read as Brooke opened the video file that Rachel had sent her.

Taking a step away from the house, she waited for the video to download, raindrops were hitting the screen but Brooke didn't care as the shaky image appeared on the screen. Summer appeared on the screen wearing nothing more than her High School Musical panties as she sung along to the sing-a-long game on the Wii.

"We're soaring flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach. If we're trying so we're breaking free. If the world can see-"

Summer stopped singing and turned towards the camera. "Rachie are you taping me?" she asked as a scowl crossing her innocent features.

Rachel nodded. "Sure am Kiddo."

"But I only have my panties on," Summer pointed out.

"So I see," Rachel said and even though Brooke couldn't see her friend's face she could hear the smile. "But it's only for your mom and she's allowed to see you naked."

"Is Momma on the other side of the phone?" Summer asked, her face lighting up.

Rachel moved closer so she could close up on the youngster's animated face. "Sort of. We're going to make a video message and send it to her, give her something to smile about."

"Can I say something?" Summer asked.

"Of course," Rachel replied as she moved the camera closer still. "You can say whatever you like it's your five minutes of fame Sunshine."

Putting the microphone down on the coffee table Summer waved and smiled at the camera. "Hi Momma. It's me Summer. Rachel said we're making you a video message. So this is my message; I love you Momma. You're the best. Even if you can't sing High School Musical very well," she added with a whisper. "But that's alright because I'm very good at it so it doesn't matter if you are really bad."

Brooke heard Rachel bite back a laugh at Summer's honesty. "Wrap it up Kiddo. There's only a few seconds left."

Walking towards the camera Summer blew a big kiss at the screen. "Miss you Momma and don't forget to bring me something really cool back," she concluded as she picked up the microphone and resumed singing.

"More than hope. More than Faith," Summer sung as the video came to an abrupt end.

"Thanks Slut," Brooke stuttered, trying to hold back the tears as she looked at the image of her best friend that had been saved next to her cell phone number.

Moving back to the main screen Brooke looked at the smiling image of her daughter one more time. "This is for you Sunshine," she whispered as she ran her fingers over the image of her daughter, putting her cell phone back in her pocket she made her way up the familiar steps.

Back in High School she probably would have used the door on the side of the house that led straight through to Lucas's room, but so much had gone on since then that she know longer knew the boy that lived behind the black door. So instead she knocked on the front door, her hands trembling as she waited for someone to answer.

It was only a matter of seconds before Brooke heard the shuffling of feet as someone opened the front door. Looking up she had expected to find Lucas staring back at her. Instead she was faced with a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed woman that she didn't recognize.

"Hi" the woman said as Brooke stood there frozen to the spot.

"I-"

"Can I help you?" she asked when Brooke didn't say anything.

Biting her bottom lip Brooke took a deep breath as she found the courage to speak. "Sorry I must have made a mistake. Only I was looking for Lucas."

"Lucas Scott?" the woman asked.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah. He used to live here."

"He still does," she smiled. "I'm Lindsey, his girlfriend. I'll just get him for you," she smiled as she headed back into the house.

A part of Brooke knew it was selfish of her to expect Lucas to be single, but coming face-to-face with the latest woman in his life had hurt her in a way she had not expected. Taking a step backwards Brooke's fight or flight instinct told her to run but she couldn't, because it wasn't just her heart that was on the line anymore. She was a mother now and that meant that she had to put whatever she was feeling aside and concentrate on doing what was best for Summer.

"Br …Brooke," Lucas stuttered as he stood frozen in the doorway. Of all the people he had expected to find stood on his doorstep at eight o'clock in the morning Brooke Davies was not one of them.

Not knowing what else to say Brooke decided to get straight to the point. "Can we talk?"

"Five years without so much as a single word Brooke?" Lucas reminded her. "And now you turn up out of the blue and all of a sudden you want to talk," he ranted. "I've moved on Brooke. I have a life."

She could feel his anger bouncing off her as she nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I know. And I'm sorry for that but-"

"You just disappeared Brooke, I didn't even know if you were alive or dead until Rachel got in contact with Mouth, do you know what that did to everyone? To me? To Haley? To Peyton?" Lucas raged as he felt five years of suppressed feelings come rushing out.

"I know what I did Lucas, but five years ago I made a choice, it might not have been the right choice or who knows maybe it was but I made a choice and I can't change it. I just … I need to talk to you. Please?" Brooke pleaded.

As Lucas found himself really looking for her the first time in five years he couldn't help but nod. She was still as beautiful and enchanting as he remembered but there were subtle differences, things he hadn't noticed straight away like the pain and hope that seemed to swirl together in the hazel depths of her eyes and the way her smile didn't quite reach her dimples. And as he motioned for her to come in he saw the way that she played nervously with the charms on her bracelet.

"Not here," Brooke whispered.

"The café?" Luke suggested.

Brooke shook her head. "The river court?"

"It's freezing and raining," Lucas pointed out.

She had been so caught up in the moment that she had forgotten about the terrible weather that clouded the skies above her. "We can stay in the car."

"Okay," Lucas agreed, his initial anger beginning to abate as he found it replaced with a sense of longing, for so long he had wanted answers to so many questions and perhaps now, five years down the line he was finally going to get them. "I'll just go and let Lindsey know."

Walking back down the steps Brooke watched as a mother and two young children dressed in raincoats and rain boots splashed happily through the puddles. She longed for that to be her and Summer, for their lives to be as carefree as that.

"I'm ready," Lucas half said, half growled as he came up behind her and led her towards his car.

Silently Brooke climbed into the passenger seat of the SVU, waiting for Lucas to make the first move she buckled up her belt as he reversed the car out of the drive.

"I'm going to pick up a coffee and pastry on the way. You want anything?" Lucas asked.

"A triple shot latte please," Broke answered.

"That's a lot of caffeine," Lucas pointed out.

Brooke nodded, trying to stifle a yawn. "I haven't slept in nearly forty-eight hours."

"I'll just be a few minutes," Lucas mumbled as he headed out of the car and towards the café. Once inside he allowed his frustration to show as he banged his hand against the counter. A part of him knew that there had to be a reason that Brooke Davis had shown up on his doorstep after five years without so much a phone call or letter, and he couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with his latest book release and the dedications that he had made.

Ordering the drinks he leaned his head against the cool counter top, not caring that people were beginning to look.

"This book is dedicated to everyone that has ever entered my heart. Both those that are still here today and those that aren't. Mom - you were always my strength and my guiding light and I love you. Keith - I hope one day I can be just a fraction of the father you were because then I know I'll be doing something right. Haley - You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember and together we've faced the ups and downs of growing up, we've laughed and we've cried but through it all we've stayed true to our friendship and for that I thank you. Nathan - We we're brought into this world as enemies but over the years you've become my brother and best friend. J-Luke - you remind me what it's like to be innocent and believe the best in everything, something I wish I'd never lost. Brooke - You taught me how to have fun and that it doesn't matter how far apart you are from someone it's still possible to find love in the most unexpected places, and I hope that wherever you are you're happy Pretty Girl."

As Lucas remembered the familiar words he couldn't help but wonder if that was why she was here. If she'd read those words and needed to know what he had meant by them. Lifting his head off the counter he handed the waitress a ten dollar bill before mumbling that she could keep the change and heading out of the door.

Handing Brooke her coffee he placed his in the holder as he silently drove to the river court, parking on the familiar piece of land he watched as a tug boat made it's way down the river and through the rain.

"Five years Brooke," Lucas said, being the first to break the silence.

"I know," Brooke sighed.

"What brings you back Brooke?" Lucas asked.

Brooke wanted to lie, to tell him that it was a mistake, that she shouldn't have come but she couldn't. She knew that she had to tell him even if it meant him hating her for keeping such a huge secret from him. "I need your help Lucas."

"I-" of all the things Lucas had expected her to say that was not one of them.

"I've thought of a million ways to tell you but none of them seem like enough, it always seemed like there was something missing, like there was some excuse still left unsaid and in the end I realized that perhaps it was because there was no excuse big enough for what I've done. So I should just come out and say it but now that I'm here and you're here I-"

Lucas could hear the fear in her voice and it was starting to panic him. "Brooke what are you trying to say?"

"I lied Luke. At TRIC that night when you asked me if I was pregnant and i said no. I lied," Brooke whispered her voice barely audible in the deafening silence of the car.

"No. Please tell me you're lying now?" Lucas asked, unable to comprehend what she was saying.

Brooke shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Lucas scoffed. "You lied to me about something huge, about carrying my child and you expect sorry to cover it?"

"No," Brooke admitted. "But right now it's all I've got."

Lucas couldn't even look at her so instead he watched as the tug boat disappeared from view. "You were carrying my baby when you left?"

"Yes," Brooke answered.

"What happened to it?" Lucas asked, not even trying to hide his bitterness.

Brooke visibly flinched at his use of the word 'it' the last thing she wanted was for Lucas to blame Summer for her mistakes. "I kept her."

"Her?" Lucas asked, his voice softening as the enormity of her words began to sink in. He was a father. Somewhere out there he had a little girl that he had never met.

"Yeah. A beautiful little-girl," Brooke added, trying not to break down.

Lucas could feel his heart beating against his chest. "I have a daughter?"

"Yes," Brooke nodded, turning to face him, to see if she could decipher what he was feeling, but as she looked at his reflection in the mirror she could see so many emotions whirling in the blue depths of his eyes that it was hard decipher just one from all the chaos.

"Wow. I … How could you keep this from my Brooke? Was what I did to you really so awful that you felt you had to punish me like this?" Lucas asked, his voice thick with pain.

Brooke followed his gaze across to the river. "It wasn't about punishing you Lucas. It was about keeping my head above water. I was pregnant and scared and hurting, I didn't know what to do so when Rachel's parents said they were sending her to live with her Grandmother on the Upper East Side and she asked me to go it seemed like the answer."

"You should have told me," Lucas insisted.

"Maybe so, but I can't change what happened," Brooke pointed out.

Lucas knew that what she was saying was right, that however painful her decision they couldn't go back and change it. "What's her name?"

"Summer," Brooke whispered, no matter how bad the day or how dark the moment just the mention of her daughter managed to lift her spirits.

"Summer," Lucas repeated.

"Summer Karen Davies," Brooke added.

Lucas turned to face her for the first time since she had told him about the baby. "You named her after my mom?"

"Yes, she was one of the only people that was ever really there for me," Brooke explained. "And she is Summer's grandmother."

"Not that she knows it," Lucas spat, the bitterness creeping back in.

Brooke closed her eyes as she looked out at the sky, the rain had stopped and the sun was finally beginning to make it's presence known as a beautiful rainbow seemed to creep from one side of the river to the other. Getting out of the car she took her phone out and snapped a series of pictures.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked, following her across to the bleachers.

"Taking a picture, Summer loves rainbows and this is beautiful," Brooke explained as she continued to take picture after picture.

Lucas nodded, this was all new to him. He had seen Brooke Davies in many roles before; matchmaker, cheerleader, school captain, best friend and girl friend but never before had he seen her in this role; mother. "You said you needed my help," Lucas reminded her.

"Yeah," Brooke breathed, her heart breaking as she thought about why she was really here, about the devastating diagnosis that had brought her back to Tree Hill.

"Is it money you need, I mean I've just published my second best seller so you must know that I have some," Lucas assumed, his anger clouding his judgment as he jumped in with both feet. He knew he was swinging from one emotion to the next but he had just had his whole world ripped out from under him.

Brooke looked down at her phone. "It's not money. I have money, I have a business, a home … Summer doesn't go without anything."

"Except a father," Lucas bitterly reminded her. "Unless there is someone else that she calls Daddy?"

"There's no one else," Brooke reassured her.

"Then what is it?" Lucas asked. "What is it you need from me after all these years Brooke?"

Brook looked down at the ground beneath the bleachers as Lucas sat down next to her. "Summer was eight weeks early, but she was perfect, a little small but perfect all the same. And for three years it stayed that way until a few weeks after her third birthday."

Hearing that made Lucas realize that he had missed so many milestones in his daughter's life from her first breath to her first step right through until her first day of kindergarten.

"She's sick Luke," Brooke finally admitted, her voice quivering under the enormity of her own words.

"Sick?" Luke repeated, he knew that could mean anything from a cold to something serious like HCM, and then it hit him, what if the only thing his daughter had received from him was a weak heart? "How sick?" he asked, although a part of him knew that Brooke wouldn't have flown all the way here for something as simple as the flu or chicken pox.

Brooke looked up from the ground. "She has leukemia."

"Leukemia?" Luke questioned.

"Yes, just after her third birthday she was diagnosed with a type of cancer called acute myeloid leukemia, AML, when she was diagnosed they said that her counts and some other factors made her high risk but she beat it Luke, she battled through months of chemotherapy and came out the other end," Brooke whispered.

Lucas felt like he was on the most terrifying ride of his life. In the space of half-an-hour he had discovered that he had a daughter he knew nothing about and that she was sick, really sick. "But she's alright now?"

"She was. For eight month she was in remission but it came back, she's having chemotherapy again but her doctor's think that the only was they can put her back into remission and hope for a cure is a bone marrow transplant. They've been searching the bone marrow registers across the world for a donor but-"

"No match?" Lucas asked, his heart dropping into his shoes.

Brooke nodded. "There's a small chance of parents being a match so I was tested straight away and I … I can't help her Luke. She's my little girl and there's nothing I can do."

"You want to know if I might be a match?" Lucas realized as he turned to face her.

"Yeah," Brooke cried. "I know it's a long shot but I have to try, I can't just give up she's only four-years-old Luke she doesn't deserve this."

Lucas knew straight away that he would do it, that he would get tested but first he needed to know something, a question that only Brooke could answer. "If this had never happened. If Summer had never got sick would I have ever known about her?"

"I don't know," Brooke honestly admitted. "Maybe one day. Maybe never."

"Can I see her?" Lucas asked. "I mean all of a sudden I find out that I have a child. A little-girl who needs me and I'm not there. I've never held her when she's been sad or made her laugh, I've never taught her how to shoot hoops or to read a book and now I find out that she could be dying and I don't know what I'm supposed to do that with that."

"I'm sorry," Brooke apologized.

Lucas stood up from the bleachers and paced the ground in front of them. "I don't know what to feel. I'm angry that you've kept her from me for so long. And I'm sad that she's so sick and I wasn't able to be there. But also a part of me is breaking apart because in one breath I found out that I have a daughter and in the next breath you tell me that she could be taken away from me. That before I even have the chance to be a father to her she could die."

"Some nights I just hold her in my arms and I beg her to fight, I know it's selfish but I'm not ready to let her go yet Luke. If there's any chance at all that you or anyone could be a match then I'm going to hunt down everyone and make them get tested," Brooke sobbed, finally letting her helplessness at the situation take control of her emotions.

"You didn't answer my question," Luke reminded her, choosing to ignore her breakdown as he didn't know what to say or do to it. For an author he was suddenly lost for words.

"What question?" Brooke asked, wiping at her tears.

Without thinking about Lukas sat back down and took her hand in his. "I want to see her. I want to meet my daughter."

"She's in New York," Brooke explained. "Her doctors are there and everything she knows is there."

"Then lets go," Lucas exclaimed.

"Just like that?" Brooke wondered, it wasn't that she didn't want Lucas to meet Summer but suddenly it was all happening too quickly and even though the rational part of her brain knew that time was something she didn't have enough of to play with another part of it wanted to keep her past and present apart for a little while longer.

Lucas nodded. "What else did you expect me to do Brooke? You come down here and tell me that we have a daughter and she needs me. Did you think I wouldn't be there?"

"No. I knew you would be there," Brooke smiled, her first real smile of the day. "Because that's who you are Luke. You're the guy that always has to save the girl."

"Maybe," Luke breathed. "But it's different this time," he continued, his voice dipping so it was barely audible against the background noise at the river court. "The girl is my little girl, my daughter. I have a daughter. God … I'm a father. I'm her father."

Brooke squeezed his hand in what she thought was a reassuring gesture. "Scary isn't it?"

"Just a little," Lucas admitted.

"The first time I held her in my arms she was so tiny, and I didn't know how I was going to do it, how I was going to be everything she needed but we learnt together and we got good at it, Summer she's … she's my everything and she'll make it easy for you too, she's got a great heart and she still has the innocence of childhood despite everything she's been through," Brooke smiled, her heart filling with pride as she talked about her daughter.

Lucas looked over at her, at the way her eyes sparkled as she spoke about Summer. "She must get that from you then."

"What?" Brooke wondered.

"The great heart," Lucas smiled as he pulled her into him.

Feeling comforted in his arms Brooke took her phone out. "Look Luke the doctors in New York said you can get tested here and your results sent there, they also said that if the Bone Marrow Transplant happens then it can happen at Duke if need be."

"Really?" Lucas asked.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah."

"This doesn't mean I forgive you Brooke. This is just two people finding comfort in familiar faces and a shared bond. Our daughter," Lucas explained talking about the way he was holding her in his arms.

"I know," Brooke agreed.

Lucas looked across the river at where the rainbow disappeared behind the buildings. "What does she look like?"

"I'll show you," Brooke smiled as she pulled up the video that Rachel had sent her earlier.

"Is that Rachel?" Lucas asked.

"Yep," Brooke chuckled. "She's been with us from the start, Sunny idolizes her and she's been a great support to us, through it all."

Taking the phone from her Lucas watched as Summer sung along to the High School Musical song, a song that he had heard Lily sing many times. Unlike Brooke had earlier though he was drawn to the fact she had no hair and the small white tube that that was taped to her chest in a S-shape.

"She's so beautiful Brooke," Lucas whispered, his voice heavy with tears and she was, even though she had no hair and a central line attached to her chest he could see that she had Brooke's dimples and smile but that her eyes were all his.

"I know, we did good huh?" Brooke asked.

Lucas couldn't help but agree. "We did real good. But seeing this, she has no hair and that tube in her chest it makes it all so real. You hear the word cancer but … seeing it."

"You know when Rachel sent me that I didn't see it because I don't see it anymore, the hair loss, the central line, all of it just melts away and she's just my little Sunshine," Brooke explained.

"What happens now?" Lucas asked, handing her back the phone.

Bringing the phone up to her lips Brooke kissed her daughter's smiling face. "We fight with everything we've got to help her make it through this. It's not about us anymore Luke, we're not high school kids. We're parents. We're her parents and Summer is all that matters."


	2. Fields of Gold

Thanks for all the replies. The updates won't always be this fast but I have some free time on my hands at the moment. Sorry about the mistakes but no matter how times I read each chapter some seem to slip through, I must have edited the first one 100 times but I still noticed some after posting.

Smartie01 - I get what you're saying about the child always being a girl but it worked better for the dynamic I wanted and also I find girls easier to write and Summer is based on a little girl I know.

2. _**"I never made promises lightly, and there have been some that I've broken. But I swear in the days still left we will walk in fields of gold." **_

Just two hours after coming face-to-face with Brooke Davis for the first time in five years Lucas Scott found himself sat in the hospital parking lot as he turned the engine off.

"Are they expecting us?" Lucas asked, turning to face Brooke.

Opening her heavy eyes Brooke nodded. "Yes, Summer's oncologist called ahead and arranged everything."

"And at the moment it's just a blood test?" Lucas wondered.

"Today. Yes," Brooke reassured him.

Lucas nodded as he played nervously with the steering wheel cover. "You said before that it's only a very small chance that a parent could be a match. Why is that?"

"They look at proteins or something on the surface of the cell, I think there's six markers they look at and the more that are a match the more it will reduce the risks to Sunny during transplant. I'm not a doctor but from what I remember during the first BMT consultation we had a parent is only considered half a genetic match to their child therefore the chances of them matching enough of the markers is small," Brooke explained, and as she heard the words coming out of her mouth it was almost as if she was speaking a different language.

And she was. Because that's what happens when you have a child diagnosed with leukemia, you learn to speak a different language, suddenly white cell counts, platelets, red blood cells, and protein markers are the most important things in the world. They become the reason that you might have a good day or a bad day.

Over the last year and four months since Summer was diagnosed Brooke had learnt that a low neutrophil count means staying indoors because of the risk of infection but that a normal one would mean that Summer could see her friends and go to the toy store. A low platelet count in Summer's case was normally teamed with a nose bleed or bruises while a low red blood cell count means that Summer would probably not have the energy to do anything other than cuddle up with her mother and watch DVD's.

These are all the things that Brooke had had to learn as a parent. At the same time she also tried to ensure that her daughter's development remain as normal as possible, that she would learns her ABC's, that she try and have a normal bed time and remembers to brush her teeth and eat her vegetables; not that it was an easy of task when your four-year-old had spent twelve hours of the day vomiting and the other twelve crying because the beautiful brown curls that had just started to grow back properly after the first cancer diagnosis were fast disappearing again.

Yes these were the parenting skills that Brooke had already learnt and the ones that Lucas would need to learn over the coming weeks and months if he we going to be a stable part of his daughter's life.

"What if I'm not a match?" Lucas asked.

"We have other options," Brooke whispered. "I don't have a family to turn too but you do. There's Nathan, Karen … we might even need to ask Dan."

"Dan?" Lucas asked.

Brooke nodded. "If no one else is a match we have to cover all bases Lucas. And if you can't do that I understand … but I will ask him if I have to."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Lucas sighed. He'd just found out that he was the father of a beautiful little-girl, the last thing he wanted was to be reminded of his own failure of a father.

"Are you ready?" Brooke asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Taking the keys out of the ignition Lucas took a deep breath before nodding. "As I'll ever be."

"I know that we have a lot to talk about and that things are … complicated right now but thank you for doing this," Brooke said as she led him towards the hospital.

"She's my daughter. And I don't know how to explain it because I'm feeling so many different things at the moment but the one thing I know for sure is that I would do anything for my child. I learnt from the best," Lucas smiled.

Brooke mirrored his smile. "Karen?"

"Well I was hardly talking about Dan was I?" he asked sarcastically.

"She's going to hate me isn't she?" Brooke asked.

Lucas sighed, he knew that his mother would be angry and hurt when she found out about Summer but he also knew that she would put all of that aside and be there for them. All three of them. "She could never hate you Brooke, you're the mother of her grandchild."

"Do you hate me?" Brooke asked, her voice barely audible as they stepped through the electric doors and into the hospital.

"I don't know what I feel Brooke. You've had over four years to get used to being a mother and I've had two hours to get my head around everything you've told me. I'm angry, hurt, scared but at the same time when I saw that video of Summer all I could think was that she's mine, that's my little girl and we made her together. But four years Brooke, that's a whole lot of firsts that I'll never get back," Lucas explained, trying to put what he was feeling into words, but the truth was there were no words for a situation like this.

Brooke bit her bottom lip as they made their way up to the oncology clinic. "I'm not going to keep saying I'm sorry Luke. I am sorry. But there's only so many times I can say it."

"Let's just get this over and done with," Lucas suggested, closing himself off from her for fear of what he might say.

Walking up to the desk Brooke laid her hands nervously on top of the counter. "Brooke Davies. I have an appointment with Dr. Lloyd."

"If you'd like to take a seat Dr. Lloyd will call you in when he's finished with this consultation," the receptionist smiled.

Taking a seat Brooke sat down a few seats away from Lucas. She was about to pick up a magazine when she was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. "Hey Rach," Brooke smiled as she looked at the called ID.

"No Momma it's me," came Summer's familiar voice as she shouted into the cell phone, her four-year-old mind hadn't quite yet grasped the concept of talking normally into the phone, she still assumed that because the person on the other end was far away you had to shout.

"Hey Sunny, this is a nice surprise," Brooke smiled as she held the phone close to her ear.

Back in New York Summer was sat curled up on the bean bag wearing a pair of bright red pajamas with white stars on them. "Did you get my video message?"

"I did, it was highlight of my day," Brooke said as she tried to picture the scene on the other side of the phone, she hated being away from her daughter.

"I only had my pants on," Summer chuckled, her laughter infectious. "If I had have known before Rachie started filming me I would have put something really cool on like the dress you made me," Summer explained. "But Rachie didn't tell me so I only had my panties on."

Brooke laughed quietly very aware of Lucas's gaze burning into her. "I saw. But you still looked beautiful."

"That's because I am beautiful," Summer announced, standing up from the beanbag and walking over to Rachel's bedroom. "Do you want to speak to Rachie?"

"Is she there?" Brooke asked.

"She's sleeping," Summer answered. "And I think she thinks I'm still sleeping but I'm not. I'm awake now Momma and I wanted to call you so I borrowed Rachie's phone."

Brooke stood up and walked over to the pamphlets that sat on the wall. "You're awake? Really?"

"Mm hmm," Summer sung. "And I really want some breakfast, my tummy is making silly noises, like hungry noises."

Brooke brought her hand to her mouth as she tried to stifle the tears of joy, ever since starting chemotherapy again getting Summer to eat had been a bit of a battle and her appetitive virtually non existent. So to hear her little girl say that she was hungry was like music to Brooke's ears.

"How about you go and wake Rachel up and tell her that I said she has to take you out to eat whatever you want," Brooke instructed.

"Really?" Summer asked, her voice so high pitched that Brooke had to hold the phone away from her ear for a few seconds.

"Really," Brooke echoed. Summer's latest blood results had showed that her infection fighting cells were holding steady so she wanted to make the most of that, she wanted her to be able to enjoy the things every other four-year-old could. Because she knew that if they found a match and went ahead with the bone marrow transplant then everything would change.

Running into Rachel's room Summer jumped up onto her bed and started tickling her. "Rachie, Rachie, Rachie," she sung putting the phone down on the pillow.

"Urgh, when did you wake up?" Rachel asked pulling herself into a sitting position.

Summer shrugged her shoulders. "Days ago. Momma wants to tell you something," she said as she picked up the phone and handed it to Rachel.

"Brooke?" Rachel greeted.

"Nice to see my daughter is receiving gold standard supervision while I'm away," Brooke joked as she heard her friends mumbled greeting.

"I've only been asleep for like thirty minutes," Rachel frowned. "It's not my fault you're daughter gets her energy from you."

Brooke shook her head and laughed. "Listen Sunny's hungry."

"She is?" Rachel asked, suddenly awake. "You are?" she asked turning to Summer.

"Are what?" Summer asked all confused.

"Your mom says you're hungry," Rachel elaborated. "Is that true?"

Summer sat down next to Rachel. "Real hungry. And Momma says that I can have anything I want and that we can go anywhere I want."

"She did?" Rachel asked.

"I did," Brooke chuckled into the phone as the doctor called her name. "Listen Rach I've got to go, take Sunny out, let her eat what she wants yeah?"

Rachel nodded. "Sure."

"Give Summer a kiss for me," Brooke said as she hung up the phone and followed Lucas and the doctor into the consulting room.

Once inside the room Brooke sat down in the chair next to Lucas as they both faced the oncologist and in that moment they were two parents united on the same side, fighting for their daughter's life.

"Ms Davies and Mr-"

"Scott," Lucas completed for him.

The oncologist nodded as he looked down at the notes before him. "You're daughter is under the care of Lisa Dawes at Sloane Kettering is that correct?"

"Yes," Brooke nodded. "She has been ever since she was first diagnosed about sixteen months ago," she added.

"And she relapsed two months back?" the doctor questioned.

Wringing her hands together tightly Brooke looked down at the floor, blinking back tears she took a deep breath before looking up at the doctor. "Yes. She's relapsed in her central nervous system."

"And they've started her back on chemotherapy but her doctors think, and after reviewing everything I agree with them-"

"That she needs to go to bone marrow transplant as soon as possible," Brooke interrupted.

The doctor nodded. "Which brings us here."

"Lucas is ready to be tested, to see if he's a match," Brooke explained.

"Ms Davies you know the likelihood of a parent being a match is very small," the doctor reminded her.

Brooke looked to Lucas and then back at the doctor. "I know. But we have to try everything possible right?"

"Right, so I'm going to have someone come in and take Mr Scott's blood and we will get the results to you as soon as possible. And in the meantime if you have any other family members that need testing then we can accommodate that too," the doctor explained.

"Thank-you," Brooke whispered.

Lucas rolled up his sleeve as someone entered with a trolley, ready to take his blood. "I have hypertrophic cardiomyopathy will that make a difference?"

"No. If you are a match we can take the bone marrow needed without having to put you through a general anesthetic," the doctor reassured them.

As the vials of blood were filled Lucas took the plaster handed to him and rolled his sleeve back down. "How long until we know the results?"

"I've agreed to test it preliminarily on site here as well as having the duplicate samples sent to New York so we'll have our answer within a few hours but it will take at least 12 hours for Sloane Kettering to confirm," he replied as Lucas stood up to leave.

"Thank-you," Brooke repeated as she followed Lucas back out and into the waiting area.

Lucas turned to face her. "Was that her on the phone earlier?"

"Yes," Brooke confirmed, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"You keep calling her Sunny, what is that like a nickname or something?" Lucas wondered.

Brooke leaned against the wall, exhaustion begging to catch up with her. "I guess. Rachel has always called her Sunny ever since she was a few weeks old. I hated it to start with, her name was Summer not Sunny."

"You loved nicknames in High School," Lucas reminded her.

"Things change," Brooke shrugged. "But in the end it kind of grew on me and now it's one of many. Sum, Sunshine, Sunny, Kiddo, Mini-B … "

"Mini-B?" Lucas smiled.

Brooke rolled her eyes in an amused fashion. "Another one of Rachel's many monikers for her. Mini-Brooke, apparently it's because she's such a mini-me."

"I want to meet her," Lucas insisted.

"You will," Brooke reassured him.

"Can I come back to New York with you?" Lucas asked. "I mean I know that she can't come to Tree Hill because of her treatment but I need to see her, to meet her because at the moment it's all so surreal and I need it to be real. I need her to real."

In the car on the way here Brooke had been considering how it was going to happen, how she was going to introduce Summer to Lucas and she had come to the conclusion that she couldn't put it off any longer. "I've been thinking and Summer has at least another ten days before she has to have more chemo so maybe I could get Rachel to drive her down, just for a few days I mean."

"Really?" Lucas asked, his face lighting up at the prospect of meeting his daughter for the first time, an excitement that not even the nerves and fear could dampen.

"I'll speak to Rachel and organize it but first … first I need to speak Nathan, and ask him if he'll get tested too," Brooke explained.

"I'll talk to him," Lucas offered.

Brooke shook her head. "This is something I have to do Luke. When I left I didn't just walk away from you but I walked away from my friends too. Now I need there help and it has to come from me."

"There's something you need to know first," Lucas breathed as he sat down on the chair.

Sitting down next to him Brooke waited for him to speak. "A few months ago Nate was in an accident. He got some glass in his spinal cord and since then he's been in a wheelchair, the doctors say that with physical therapy he will walk again but he's just given up and it's been real hard on Hales and Jamie."

"Jamie?" Brooke wondered.

"James," Lucas elaborated. "Their son, he's probably around the same age as Summer I mean after all you and Hales were pregnant at the same time right?"

"Right," Brooke remembered. Walking away form her pregnant best friend was something else she would forever regret. "I always wondered what she had but I was too much of a coward to get in contact."

Lucas nodded. "I'll drop you off at their house. They should be home."

"What are you going to do?" Brooke asked.

"I'm going to go home, talk to Lindsey and explain everything to her and then I'm going to call my mom and ask her and Lily to come home, if I'm not a match maybe one of them might be," Lucas proposed as he stood up from the chair and waited for Brooke to follow him before heading to the car.

Brooke couldn't help but be touched by how dedicated he already was, even though it had only been a matter of hours since she had told him. "Thanks Luke."

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for Summer," he reminded her as he waited for her to buckle up before reversing the car out of the car park.

The rest of the journey passed in silence until Lucas pulled his car up outside of a large house with a pool.

"This is where Nathan and Haley live?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Lucas smiled as he leaned back against the chair.

Brooke looked at the pool, her eyes wide with amazement. "Summer would flip if she saw that pool. She loved swimming."

"Loved?" Lucas asked.

"She can't really go with the central line, while she was in remission she was allowed and we went at least two or three times a week but then the cancer came back and she wasn't allowed to go. And suddenly I find myself trying to explain to my four-year-old why everything she loves is being taken away from her again," Brooke whispered, her voice breaking.

There was so much that Lucas realized he didn't know. So much that he needed to know. "How do you explain it to her? How do you tell her that she's sick?"

"She knows that she has poorly blood and that the doctors are giving her medicine to make it better, but she finds it hard to understand why I keep letting them give it to her if all it does is make her sick," Brooke cried.

"What does she know about me?" Lucas wondered, the question had been playing on his mind ever since he had found out that he was a father. Did she knew about him? And if so did she think that he didn't care? That he was a no-good father like Dan and just the thought of that alone was enough to break his heart.

Brooke knew this questions was coming, she had been expecting it but that didn't mean she wasn't prepared. "She doesn't. Not really."

"What do you mean?" Lucas needed to know.

"She's four Luke, she doesn't really get that every family should have a mother and father, maybe it would be different if she had started kindergarten because then she might have started to realize that everyone had a dad and she didn't. But she couldn't start school, she was too sick and at nursery she was too young to understand so it's not that she doesn't want you in you're life but …"

"But what?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shrugged tiredly. "You don't miss what you never had right?"

"You really think that's true?" Lucas asked, trying to gauge where exactly her head was at.

"I do. I mean Sunny never had a father in her life so she doesn't know what she's missing, I had my parents in my life and they were never there and I missed them, it's different Luke," Brooke tried to explain.

Luke nodded, a part of him could understand where she was coming from but a bigger part of him still couldn't understand how she could have kept Summer away from him, he was her father he had a right to know about her from the start.

"Did you ever love me Brooke?" Lucas questioned.

"What sort of question is that?" Brooke asked, shocked by what he was asking.

"A simple one. It's a yes or no answer," Lucas shrugged.

Brooke shook her head, rubbing tiredly at the bridge of her nose she looked out of the window. "It was never simple with us Lucas. But yes I loved you and if I'm honest then a part of me always will. You gave me Summer."

"Then why did you do it Brooke, I know you said that it was about keeping your head above water but what I don't get is … I asked you straight up and you lied to my face. Did I hurt you that bad?" he asked her although a part of him already knew the answer.

"Yes Lucas. You did, you broke me and it took a long time for me to get back to a place where I could let people back in my life," Brooke admitted.

"So you decided to punish me but keeping my daughter from me is that it?" Lucas snapped.

Running her hand through her hair Brooke took a long, deep breath. "It wasn't about punishing you Lucas. I knew running away wasn't fair on you, on some level I really did but at the time it was the only way I could see to get through it."

"I don't understand," Lucas stammered, his voice heavy with frustration.

"Tree Hill was killing me Luke, my best friend and my boyfriend broke my heart a million times over, I was pregnant and alone and … I was drinking … that night at TRIC I was pregnant and drinking and I realized that if I stayed there then things were only going to get worse and I couldn't risk that, not if I was going to keep my baby," Brooke explained, she didn't want to let the memories of that dark period back in but she had to if she was going to help Lucas to understand.

Lucas undid his seat belt and followed Brooke's gaze out of the window. "You could have talked to me."

"I tried," Brooke argued.

"Not hard enough obviously," Luke retorted.

"You accused me of being pregnant with Chris Keller's child," Brooke reminded him.

He knew that card was coming, that sooner or later she was going to play it. "You put the idea out there Brooke. You said I wasn't the only guy you'd slept with."

"Look we could go over the past a million times but it's not going to make a difference, we're still going to be in this same situation," Brooke pointed out.

"I know," Lucas agreed. "It's just so-"

Pulling her bag up over her shoulder Brooke opened the door, stepping out of the car she turned to face him. "I er … I don't have your number, to call you with the results."

"Here," Lucas offered as he reached in the glove compartment for a pen.

"I don't-"

"Give me your hand," Lucas ordered, although his voice held no malice, just tenderness.

Slowly Brooke reached her hand over to him and as he took it in hers she felt a bolt of electricity shoot through her body as he wrote his cell phone number on her hand. "Call me as soon as you know."

"I will," Brooke assured him.

"Promise?" Lucas asked.

"I promise, you'll know as soon as I know," Brooke vowed.

Lucas nodded and he could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth. "I want to be the one Brooke. I want to be the one to do this for her. I need to be a match. I need to be able to so something because at the moment I just feel so … helpless."

"Me too," Brooke whispered, her voice thick with sorrow as a lone tear made it's way down her cheek. She was about to reach up and wipe it off when Lucas beat her to it, reaching out with his thumb he gently wiped away her tears.

"I want to be able to do that for her too," Lucas admitted, his voice barely audible. "I want to hold her in my arms and wipe away her tears."

Before turning to leave Brooke faced him one more time. "You're going to be a great father Luke. I never doubted that."


	3. You've Got A Friend In Me

Once again thanks for all the replies they really mean a lot.

3. _**"You've got troubles well I've got 'em too, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. We stick together and we see it through, you've got a friend in me."**_

Looking up at the large front door Brooke suddenly felt small, five years ago she had walked away from her pregnant best friend and cut off all ties with anyone that reminded her of her past. Now here she was, standing on her doorstep ready to ask for her friendship and her help.

Biting the bullet Brooke reached up and pressed the doorbell.

"I've got it Momma," she heard a young voice shout, followed by a stampede of feet as the front door swung open to reveal a small, blonde boy that if she didn't know better she would swear could have been Lucas's son.

A breathless Haley wasn't far behind him. "Jamie what have I told you about answering the door on your own?"

"I don't know," Jamie shrugged as he looked up at their new guest. "Hello," he greeted.

"Brooke?" Haley stammered unable to hide her surprise.

Brooke held her hands up. "The one and only."

"Brooke," Haley repeated, obviously still in a state of shock.

Looking up at the woman in front of him Jamie frowned, he recognized her from somewhere. "Do you know me?"

"Sort of," Brooke answered, giving Haley a chance to compose herself. "I used to go to school with your mom and dad but you were still in your mother's stomach when I moved away."

"I have a picture of you," Jamie suddenly realized as he went running off to his bedroom to find it leaving Brooke and Haley alone.

Regaining control of her senses Haley turned to face her one time best friend. "What are you doing here Brooke?"

"I-"

"Five years," Haley reminded her.

"You sounds just like Lucas," Brooke smiled, remembering her earlier encounter.

At that Haley looked up at her friend. "You've seen Lucas?"

"Yes, he dropped me off here," Brooke said. "Look Haley I'm sure you've got a million and one questions and that you hate me for running away but … I could really use a friend right now."

Hearing the absolute heartache in her friends voice Haley nodded and opened the door motioning for Brooke to come inside. "Can I get you anything?"

"A miracle," Brooke whispered more to herself than anyone else.

"Sorry, I'm all out of those," Haley laughed bitterly, referring to the situation with her husband.

Brooke nodded. "Lucas told me about Nathan. I'm sorry."

"I've needed you so many times over the last five years, there's been so many times when I just needed a girlie heart-to-heart," Haley sighed sadly as she led Brooke over to the patio table.

"Me too," Brooke admitted.

Haley sat down, waiting for Brooke to sit down too. "I was pregnant Brooke."

"So was I," Brooke whispered, too scared to look up and see the disappointment on her friend's face.

"What?" Haley asked, reaching a whole new level of surprise.

The conversation was interrupted as Jamie came running outside with a picture frame in his hand. "This is you," he said as he handed her a picture of herself with Nathan, Haley and Lucas. "And that's Momma, that's Daddy and that's Uncle Lucas … does that make you my Auntie?"

"It's complicated Buddy," Haley told her son as she ruffled his hair.

"That's what grown-ups always say," Jamie sighed as he put the picture down.

Looking across at Brooke Haley could see that she barely holding on right now. "Hey Jimmy-Jam why don't you go upstairs and play some play station before Skills gets here."

"Cool," Jamie sung as he leaped off the chair and ran back indoors.

"He's beautiful," Brooke breathed.

Haley nodded, looking up at her friend she could see the way Brooke played nervously with her charm bracelet. "I've shown you mine. It's your turn to show me yours."

"Huh?" Brooke frowned, looking up at her friend.

"You said you were pregnant, so he or she must be about the same age as Jamie right?" Haley questioned.

Brooke nodded. "Right. And it was a girl … I had a girl."

"Do you have a picture?" Haley asked and in that moment they were just two friends bonding as mothers.

Reluctantly Brooke scrolled through her phone until she came across a picture of Summer, it wasn't that she didn't want Haley to see her daughter, she loved showing Summer off it was just that she wanted a few more moments without cancer dominating every conversation.

"Brooke?" Haley asked as she watched her friend's eyes shine with unshed tears.

"This is Summer. My little-girl," Brooke said through her tears as she handed Haley the phone.

Taking the phone Haley looked at the picture, forever frozen in time was the image of a smiling young girl with shining blue eyes, ruby red lips and dimples just like her mother, but it was hard to ignore the fact that she has hardly any hair left and a feeding tube going into her nose. "Brooke she's …beautiful."

"That picture was taken a few weeks after she relapsed, the chemotherapy they put her on was so toxic that it made her whole mouth full of sores, so they had to feed her through that. On day she just decided enough was enough, pulled it out and asked for a mango," Brooke explained, even though Haley hadn't come out and asked her the question she could see it in her friend's eyes.

"Relapsed?" Haley questioned.

Taking the phone back from Haley she ran her hand gently over the image of her daughter. "She has leukemia Hales. And it's bad … they said that she was high risk when she was first diagnosed sixteen months ago. But she beat the odds and she was in remission for eight glorious months my baby-girl was cancer free."

"Oh Brooke," Haley exclaimed, not knowing what else to say, she couldn't even begin to imagine what her friend must be going through.

"I really thought we'd beat it Haley, Sunny had just started to enjoy life again she was even looking forward to kindergarten and then … it's back, the monster is back and this time they don't think she can beat it without a bone marrow transplant," Brooke explained.

Biting her bottom lip Haley tried to hold back her tears. Despite the time and miles between them Brooke was still one of her closest friends and right now she needed to stay strong for her.

"They can't find a match though, they've searched international registers but it doesn't look hopeful, Lucas he's been tested but I need to do everything I can and I-"

"Nathan," Haley guessed.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah."

"What about you?" Haley wondered.

"I'm not a match, my parents aren't a match and I have no other family," Brooke said, her voice thick with frustration at the situation.

Reaching out Haley took her friends hand in hers. "I'll talk to him."

"I was hoping I could do it, I mean I know you guys have a lot going on but I need his help and I just think it would be better if I asked myself. That way I can at least try and explain why I kept Summer away from her family-"

"And from her father," Haley added, cutting Brooke off.

Putting her cell phone down on the table Brooke knew that sooner or later the matter of Lucas would come up. After all Haley was his best friend and Nathan his brother.

"I mean seeing as how you're here asking Nathan to get tested and Lucas has already been tested it's not all that much of a jump to assume he must be the father," Haley surmised.

"He is and he knows, it's going to take a long time but we're working through it," Brooke explained, almost choking on the words as she realized that time might be something that they didn't have very much of.

Leaning back in her chair Haley could hear Jamie's shouts of joy as he completed a level on the play station. "What about Jamie?"

"What about him?" Brooke queried.

"Well he is Summer's cousin, would it be worth getting him tested?" Haley wondered.

Brooke looked up at Haley, finally allowing the tears to fall. "You would do that for me?"

"We're parents now Brooke, it's not about us anymore and besides she's my niece, I want the chance to get to know her," Haley reassured her friend.

"Haley," Nathan yelled as he wheeled himself outside.

Looking up Brooke was shocked by his appearance, he was wearing an old pair of tracksuit bottoms, his hair was long and unkempt and he looked like he hadn't seen a razor in weeks.

"Well, well, well, Brooke Davis," Nathan muttered. "What brings you back to our little Tree Hill town?"

Standing up Brooke looked to Haley who nodded at her, letting her know that it was alright for her to go ahead and ask him. "Nathan Scott."

"Well now that we both know who we are," Nathan scoffed. "Haley where are the beers?" Nathan growled turning to face his wife.

"In the fridge," Haley sighed tiredly.

Nathan shook his head. "The fridge is empty."

"Then we must be out," Haley shrugged, turning to face her husband she could sense his frustration starting to build and she could see that Brooke was looking for a way in. "I'll take Jamie to the store, we can pick up some then, you'll be alright to keep Brooke company right?"

"Whatever," Nathan growled as he made his way back into the house and parked himself in front of the television.

"Nathan," Brooke said as she tentatively approached him.

Nathan's gaze didn't even flinch from the television. "Are you still here?"

"Yeah," Brooke nodded as she sat down next to him.

"I thought running away was what you did best?" Nathan asked.

Brooke knew the question was rhetorical so she decided to change tact. "I know you're going through a hard time Nathan but you're not the only in the world facing an uphill struggle."

"What mommy and daddy cut off your allowance again did they?" Nathan spat bitterly.

"Nathan-"

"No but-"

"Did you have your dreams crushed by a jerk in a bar then?" Nathan questioned still staring straight at the television.

Brooke sighed loudly. "No-"

"Are you stuck in a wheelchair?" Nathan asked. "Is your life over?"

"No but I have a four-year-old daughter whose life very well could be over if we don't find a bone marrow match," Brooke whispered.

Reaching up with the remote control Nathan turned the television off. "I-"

"What? Wasn't expecting my life to suck more than yours?" Brooke queried. "Well guess what Nate, other people have problems too."

"I'm sorry," Nathan apologized and as he said it he really meant it.

Brooke bit her bottom lip. "I don't need you to be sorry Nathan. Summer doesn't need you to be sorry."

"Summer?" Nathan asked.

"She's your niece," Brooke explained. "And yes Lucas already knows," Brooke added before he had a chance to ask the question that she knew would be on everyone's lips.

Nathan turned around in his chair to face her. "Is she really dying?"

"She will. If we can't find a match," Brooke whispered.

"I'm sorry," Nathan repeated, echoing his earlier apology.

Brooke shook her head tiredly. "Like I said, Sunny doesn't need you to feel sorry for her. Because at four-years-old she's been through more than most people. She's fought leukemia once before, she's lost her hair, she spent a week in ICU on a ventilator because of chicken pox and she's thrown up exorcist style more times than any drunken High School boy I ever met. But she never feels sorry for her self … and she's still fighting … maybe you should take a leaf out of her book."

"Ouch," Nathan frowned.

"I didn't come here to judge you Nate," Brooke insisted, despite her last statement.

Nathan put the dropped the remote control to the floor. "Then what did you come here for?"

"I can't just give up, I need to know that I've done everything in my power to help my baby girl, which is why Lucas has already been tested and why I need you to get tested too," Brooke explained.

"Tested for what?" Nathan asked, genuinely confused.

"Too see if you might be a match," Brooke elaborated.

Nathan maneuvered the chair so that he could get himself onto the sofa, sitting next to her he felt his heart break for her. Being told he might never play basket again was terrifying but he couldn't even begin to imagine what it must be like to hear your child might not make it to their fifth birthday.

"If you and Lucas aren't a match what makes you think I might be?" Nathan wondered.

"Nothing," Brooke admitted. "But if it was Jamie wouldn't you still try everything in your power, no matter how little the chance?"

Nathan didn't even hesitate with his answer. "Yes. And then some."

"I know my timing sucks and I know I have no right to ask you for anything but-"

"I'll do it," Nathan whispered as she struggled to find the words to say.

Brooke looked to him, her eyes bright with gratitude. "You will?"

"You'd do the same if it was Jamie right?" Nathan queried, even though he already knew the answer because the Brooke Davis he knew in high school would have done anything for anyone.

"Of course," Brooke promised. "I know I've been a non-existent friend over the last five years but-"

Despite the dark place he was in right now Nathan wasn't about to turn his back on a friend in need. "You did what you had to do."

"Thanks Nate," Brooke said as she leaned her head tiredly against the back of the sofa.

"We've known each other a long time you and me, and now we have kids the same age who hopefully will get the chance to grow up together too," Nathan hoped.

Leaning her head on his shoulder Brooke closed her eyes. "I hope so Nate. I really do."

"If she's anything like her mother Summer isn't going to give up without a fight," Nathan reassured her.

"I really needed to hear that right now," Brooke told him, of all the people she had seen today she hadn't expected Nathan to bring her the most comfort.

Nathan looked down at her. "When you walked in today I was feeling so sorry for myself, I thought that losing my basketball career and ending up that chair was the worst possible thing that could happen to me. But it's not, losing Haley or Jamie is."

"Glad to be of assistance," Brooke laughed good-naturedly.

"So do I get to meet this niece of mine? I bet she's a character, I mean she is your daughter after all," Nathan chuckled.

Brooke nodded. "That's one way of putting it. She's … well she was raised by Rachel and I so …"

"Rachel?" Nathan questioned.

"Yeah, when I found out I was pregnant we moved to New York together, she's been by my side ever since," Brooke answered.

Nathan raised his eyebrows. "I bet that was an interesting experience."

"We made it work," Brooke chuckled. "Rachel is amazing with Summer, in fact she's looking after her while I'm here, I trust her one hundred percent because I know she would protect Sum with her life."

"Everybody has to grow up eventually," Nathan realized.

Brooke licked her bottom lip. "You will get to meet Sunny though, her and Rachel should be arriving here some time tomorrow morning."

"Just let me know where and when you need me to get tested," Nathan reminded her.

Brooke nodded. "What about you Nate? Lucas says that with the right physical therapy you could walk again … so why the defeatist attitude?"

"It's easier said than done," Nathan sighed, he was fed up with everyone assuming that all he had to do was cheer up and he could walk again.

"I know but since when has anything worth having ever come easy? You should know that more than most, I mean look at everything you and Haley went through in high school and then look at Jamie, worth the fight eh?" Brooke reminded him.

Nathan nodded. "I'm not out."

"Just down," Brooke finished for him.

"Something like that," Nathan agreed.

Brooke was about to say something when she was cut off by the ringing off the phone, looking at the screen she saw that it was the hospital calling and her heart started to double in speed as she could feel her hands shaking.

"Are you alright?" Nathan asked as he watched her staring at the phone as if it was a bomb about to go off.

Brooke stood up, shaking her head furiously. "I … I need to take this," she stammered as she pressed the answer button.

"Hello," she said into the phone as she stepped back outside onto the patio and began pacing backwards and forwards in front of the doors.

"Ms. Davies?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Brooke breathed.

"We have Mr. Scott's test results," she heard him say but the rest of his words were drowned out as she suddenly felt like she was underwater, struggling to keep her head above water.

She heard her own voice thanking him as she hung up the phone. Her hands were shaking so much that she struggled to read the number on her hand and dial it at the same time.

"L .. Lucas," she cried into the phone.

Lucas could hear her tears but he couldn't tell if they were tears of sorrow or tears of joy. "The doctor called?" he guessed.

"You're not a match," Brooke cried as her phone dropped to the floor and she felt her knees give away beneath her. It wasn't until she'd heard the doctor confirm her worst fear that she realized just how much she had been pinning her hopes on Lucas being a match. Surely if he wasn't a match then none of his family would be and that thought alone was enough to stop her heart because if no-one was a match then it meant that the fight really was over and she was about to live every mother's worst nightmare.


	4. In My Daughter's Eyes

Sorry about the longer wait but I've had a really grueling run of shifts. Also I know I've messed with the Season Four timeline a little bit it was needed for the story.

4. _**"This miracle God gave to me, gives me strength when I am weak, I find reason to believe in my Daughter's eyes." **_

Knocking loudly on the hotel door Lucas repeated her name over and over again demanding that she open the door and talk to him. After her phone call yesterday he had been desperately trying to get hold of her, he had heard from Nathan how she had run from the house in tears and since then it had been twenty four hours since he had last seen her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Lucas Scott," Rachel said as she turned the corner to find him banging on Brooke's hotel room door.

"Rachel," Lucas growled, continuing to knock on the door.

"Are you trying to wake the whole of Tree Hill?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

Lucas turned to face her. "Have you seen Brooke? Only this is supposed to be her hotel room but she's not answering."

"That's because she's not there," Rachel said, her words slow as if she was speaking to a child.

Taking a step forward Lucas balled his hands up against his side. He really wasn't in the mood for Rachel's crap, not when he was terrified that Brooke had run off again, taking any chance he had of getting to know his daughter with her. "Where is she?"

"I'm here," Brooke announced as she rounded the corner, a small child sleeping soundly in her arms.

"I-" Lucas was speechless as he spotted the tangle of limbs wrapped up in a High School Musical blanket that Brooke carried as if it was the most precious cargo.

Brooke looked down at her sleeping daughter and then back up at Lucas. "You always did know how to make a seen Luke."

"I thought you'd gone, I thought I was never going to see-"

"I wouldn't do that to you, not this time," Brooke whispered, as she careful readjusted Summer in her arms, the weight of her sleeping daughter causing her arms to ache.

Lucas nodded, still mesmerized by his sleeping daughter. "Here let me-"

"It's alright, I've got her," Brooke insisted, cutting him off.

Realizing that Lucas and Brooke needed some time alone Rachel silently opened the door and put all of their bags inside the room. "I'm going to go for a walk. See how much has changed."

"Thanks Rach," Brooke whispered as Rachel walked passed her, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze on the way.

Entering the room Brooke sat down on the couch as Summer instinctively snuggled closer into her. Leaning back against the couch Brooke ran her hands across her daughter's back as Summer laid with her head on her mother's lap and her legs stretched out across the couch.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Brooke apologized.

Lucas nodded. "I thought you'd left. Now that I wasn't a match I thought I'd never see you again and that I'd never meet-"

"Why are you whispering?" Brooke asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"I don't want to wake her," Lucas explained.

Brooke couldn't help but chuckle gently at his thoughtfulness. "She spent six months living in a hospital, and the rest of the time living with Rachel, it will take more than raised voices to wake her."

"I don't know anything about her," Lucas sighed as he crouched down in front on her.

"I would offer you a seat but she's always been a couch hog," Brooke smiled.

Lucas looked around the room before pulling across a footstall and sitting on it. "I had no idea where you were Brooke."

"I had some things I needed to sort out," Brooke hedged.

"When did they get here?" Lucas asked.

Brooke felt Summer shift slightly in her lap. "About half an hour ago."

"Does she know she's meeting me?" Lucas wondered.

"Not exactly. She's knows that she has some family here who would really like to meet her, and she knows it's where I grew up. I'm taking it one step at a time," Brooke shyly admitted.

Lucas nodded. "How are we going to do it."

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. I thought we could just play it by ear."

"I called my mother," Lucas said, changing tact slightly as he could see Brooke was beginning to get uncomfortable with his line of questioning, he knew he had every right to ask these questions but he was also afraid of pushing her too far.

"On a scale of one to ten who made is she?" Brooke asked, suddenly feeling like an insecure seventeen year old who had broken the rules.

Lucas watched as Summer turned on her side, allowing him to see her face for the first time, her eyes were closed as she slept but he couldn't get over how perfect she was, her porcelain features sat perfectly on her face as she brought her thumb up to her mouth in her sleep.

"I didn't tell her, I just told her than I needed her and that I would explain it all when she gets here. She should be on a plane as we speak," Lucas replied still mesmerized by the sight of his sleeping daughter as she sucked her thumb.

"You know she stopped doing that when she was two. She never had a pacifier but she sucked her thumb since she was a few months old, then a few weeks after her second birthday she just stopped. Then she got sick and it started again, I know I should try and wean her off it but she only does it when she's sleeping and it comforts her so I figured in the grand scheme of things," Brooke shrugged, for some reason she felt the need to explain her parenting choices to Luke.

Lucas bit his bottom lip. "When was she born?"

"July the fourth … independence day," Brooke answered.

"That's exactly a month after Jamie was born. Haley was what four months pregnant when you left and you were what-"

"Four weeks," Brooke finished for him.

Lucas quickly did the math in his head. "That doesn't make sense."

"She was born early," Brooke explained. "Thirty two weeks. There were some complications with my pregnancy and they had to do a c-section."

"But everything was alright?" Lucas wondered.

Brooke debated how much to tell him, she'd already burdened him with so much already that she couldn't help but wonder if the traumatic details of Summer's birth might be too much information.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked when she didn't answer his question.

"It was … complicated," Brooke hedged.

"Complicated how?" Lucas needed to know.

Brooke bit her bottom lip looking down at her daughter she ran her finger gently across the top of Summer's head. "Summer was fine, a little on the small side but she was fine."

"And you?" Lucas asked reading between the lines.

"I didn't come off so easily," Brooke finally admitted.

"In what way?" Lucas questioned.

Not taking her eyes off of her daughter Brooke continued to trace her finger across her arm. "I had eclampsia and it got pretty bad so they had to do a c-section, I don't really remember much after that until waking up and being told that I had a one week old daughter."

"A week, you were out of it for a whole week?" Lucas queried, shocked that it had been so difficult, even with the complications his mother had with Lily she was only unconscious for a day.

"Like I said it got pretty bad," Brooke shrugged, not wanting to go into more detail.

Lucas could see that she was beginning to shut off from him so he decided not to push her anymore. "You said you had a business?"

"Yeah, when I moved to New York I started fashion school, it was just two nights a week but it really gave me a start, and then Rachel's grandmother died and left Rach some money, she decided that she wanted to open a boutique and sell my designs, over the years one boutique has turned into four," Brooke proudly explained.

"That's great Brooke," Lucas exclaimed, genuinely pleased for her.

"Well it's no New York Times Bestsellers," Brooke smiled, referring to all he had achieved since leaving high school.

Lucas couldn't help but smile as he watched the way she was with Summer, motherhood definitely suited her. "How long is she here for?"

"That's what I was sorting out earlier," Brooke began. "I was on the phone to her doctors and then we had a meeting at Duke to see if her treatment could be taken over by them if needs be … if we decided to stay here longer."

"And?" Lucas asked, trying not sound too hopeful.

Brooke looked up from Summer's sleeping form. "If we go to transplant then yes definitely but if we can't then Sloane Kettering are offering experimental chemo and Duke aren't."

"Right. So does that mean you have to go back?" Luke questioned.

"The relapsed AML protocol she's on at the moment is available at both centers so she can have her next cycle here if I decide to but if we can't go to transplant and she doesn't get into remission then we have to go to Sloane," Brooke said, she found it hard to explain something she barely understood herself.

Lucas nodded. "When will you know?"

"I don't know," Brooke breathed.

"I-"

"I know you want answers Luke and in time I promise I will try and answer every question you have but right now I just need to concentrate one hundred percent on doing what is best for Sunny. You get that right?" she pleaded.

Lucas looked down at his daughter. "Of course," he smiled, hoping to put her at ease. "God Brooke she's so beautiful."

"I know that every mother thinks that their child is the most beautiful person in the world but she really is, before the chemo she had the most amazing chocolate brown curls which were in such contrast to the piercing blue of her eyes that you couldn't help but be mesmerized," Brooke gushed proudly.

As if she could sense that the conversation was centering around her, Summer sat up, blinking rapidly to clear the sleep from her eyes she pulled herself up into a sitting position before turning to face her mother.

"Momma," she yawned, her voice thick with sleep.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty," Brooke greeted.

Summer pulled the High School Musical blanket around her a bit more. "I thought it was a dream."

"What was?" Brooke asked as she wiped the sleep from Summer's eyes.

"That you were here, and that you, me and Rachie were on an adventure to where you growed up," Summer explained.

Pulling her daughter up onto her lap Brooke placed a kiss on her head. "It's not a dream. It's a real life adventure."

Lucas watched the interaction between mother and daughter and the way that they looked at each other as if they were the only two people in the world and he wanted so desperately to be a part of that.

"Momma?" Summer frowned, looking up at her mother with the same piercing blue eyes as her father.

"Yes Sunshine?" Brooke smiled.

Summer looked down at the small white tube that dangled from her chest. "Do I still have poorly blood in Tree Hill?"

"I'm afraid so baby girl," Brooke croaked, her heart breaking at the innocence of her daughter's question. "But mommy is doing everything she can to make it better and I'm never going to stop I can promise you that."

"Then it's alright," Summer nodded as she lifted her head up and kissed her mother on the cheek.

Wiping at his eyes Lucas wanted to be able to take his little-girl in his arms and tell her that he was her father. That he was sorry that this was happening to her and that he loved her and was going to do everything in his power so that she could grow old and give him many gray hairs and sleepless nights.

As if sensing that there was someone else in the room Summer slid down from the couch, letting the blanket slip to the floor to reveal the bright red pajama bottoms and white vest top that she was wearing.

"Who are you?" Summer frowned, her nose crinkling as she faced Lucas.

"I'm Lucas," he smiled, trying not to laugh at the confused expression that graced her four-year-old features.

"L-U-Cas," Summer sounded out as if trying to figure out if she knew the name from somewhere, when she couldn't place it she turned to face her mother. "Who is he Momma?"

Brooke looked down at her inquisitive daughter. "He's Lucas."

"I know that," Summer sighed, in an over-exaggerated manner. "But who is he?"

"He's someone I went to school with, someone very important in our lives," Brooke said, trying to break the ice on the subject.

Summer bit her bottom lip, an action very similar to one her mother often did. "If he's important how come I'm only seeing him now?"

"Because it's complicated," Brooke hedged.

Sighing loudly Summer placed her hands akimbo style on her hips. "That's what you always say when you don't know the answer."

Lucas couldn't help but let out a small laugh at this, there was doubting that she was Brooke Davis daughter, it was like watching Brooke get interrogated by a mini version of herself.

"I know Sunny but-"

"Who is he?" Summer repeated, determined to get an answer she could understand.

"He's a very good friend of mine," Brooke settled for.

Summer nodded, seemingly placated by this answer for the time being. "Like Rachie?"

"A bit like Rachie," Brooke agreed.

"Do you kiss him?" Summer asked, eliciting another laugh from Lucas.

Brooke glared at her daughter. "Summer Karen Davies."

"Uh oh," Summer sung, she knew that she was close to getting in trouble when her mother used her full name.

"Are you hungry?" Brooke asked, deciding that a change of scenery was needed.

Jumping up on the spot Summer nodded her head wildly. "I'm hungry all the time Momma."

"I know, it's great," Brooke grinned, pleased that her daughter's appetite seemed to have returned bigger than ever before.

"Can we have pancakes and French toast and bagels?" Summer asked.

"If you like," Brooke agreed.

Summer made her way over to her suitcase. "I hope Rachel packed everything I said on the list."

"Of course she did, Rachel is an expert luggage packer," Brooke reassured her daughter.

Turning to face Lucas Summer put her left hand on her hip and pointed at him with the other. "You have to wait outside because I'm going to get changed now."

"Oh … alright," Lucas stammered, a little bit thrown by the sudden change in pace, from the moment Summer had woken up she was like a little tornado of energy changing from one pace to the next.

"Because I'm getting changed which means I'm going to be in my panties," Summer started. "And Momma says that boys aren't allowed to see me in my panties until I'm at least a hundred and five," she concluded.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh. "A hundred and five?" he asked, turning to Brooke.

"Yep a hundred and five," Summer answered not giving Brooke a chance to speak.

"You can wait down in the lobby if you like," Brooke suggested.

"You mean-"

"We'd love for you to join us for breakfast," Brooke reassured him. "Wouldn't we Sunny?" she added, as she turned to her daughter who was emptying every item out of her suitcase.

Summer looked up from the task at hand. "Are you paying?"

"Summer," Brooke warned.

"Rachel says that a boy can only join you for dinner if he's got the dollars to back it up," Summer informed her mother, the meaning of her words lost on her childish innocence.

Brooke rolled her eyes in an amused manner. "I need to find you a new role model."

"Oo I'm going to wear this," Summer announced picking something up from the large pile of clothes that was now on the floor.

"So you joining us?" Brooke asked, turning to Lucas.

Lucas nodded. "Of course. I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Yeah we should only be about a few hours," Brooke smirked. "She gets her love of changing outfits from me," she explained with a laugh as Lucas headed down to the lobby.

Walking over to her daughter Brooke wrapped her arms around her. "I missed you Sunny."

"Mom I'm trying to chose an outfit here," Summer sighed as she threw a t-shirt onto the pile.

"I thought you already had one picked," Brooke remembered.

"Nah. That's too boring," Summer insisted as she launched herself back into the pile and began sorting them into smaller piles.

Forty five minutes and six outfit choices later Brooke and Summer were dressed and ready to go. Entering the lobby Brooke scanned the chairs for Lucas, spotting him in the corner she took hold of Summer's hand and headed over to him.

"We're ready," Summer announced.

"So I see," Lucas smiled as he took in her ensemble, she was wearing a bright red pair of skinny jeans, a white long sleeved top, a gold ballet tutu, a gray cardigan with black hearts on it, a pair of black converse high tops and to complete the outfit she had on a red silk bandana. "That's quite an outfit."

Brooke found Lucas's reaction amusing. "She chose it all herself."

"Because Momma dresses really boring," Summer sighed.

"I've never heard anyone describe Brooke Davis as boring before," Lucas chuckled as they headed out towards the parking lot.

"We should take my car as it's got Sum's car seat in it," Brooke suggested.

Lucas pointed towards his car. "Mine's closer, and it's got Lily's seat in it that she could use."

"Ok," Brooke agreed as they headed towards Lucas's car, almost silently Brooke strapped Summer into the seat before climbing into the front passenger seat next to Lucas.

"Where are we going?" Summer wanted to know.

"Karen's Café," Lucas suggested.

Summer's face lit up. "Karen is one of my names. I'm Summer Karen Davies. But you can call me Sunny if you like Lucas," she offered as she turned to look out of the window.

"Karen is my mother's name," Lucas informed her.

"That's so cool," Summer sung, her voice full of the excitement of childhood.

Lucas watched her in the mirror as he waited for the lights to change. "So what do you think of Tree Hill Summer?"

"Well I've only seen the inside of a hotel and the inside of a car," Summer pointed out.

In the passenger seat Brooke covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter as she watched the interaction between Summer and Lucas. She was used to her daughter's ways so it always amused her to see other people's reactions to the four-year-olds straight shooting.

"You have a point there," Lucas agreed.

"Is there anything cool to see?" Summer asked.

"Well there's the Rivercourt where you can go to play basketball," Lucas began, as he struggled to think of other places that might interest a four-year-old who was used to the bright lights of New York City.

Summer turned her attention back to the adults in the front of the car. "Rachie says basketball if not for girls but Momma says that it's for boys and girls and if I want to play there's lots of people that can teach me."

"I could teach you," Lucas offered.

"Really?" Summer's face lit up at the idea.

Lucas looked to Brooke for approval and when she nodded he turned his attention back to Summer as they pulled to a stop outside the café. "If you'd like that is."

"That would be so cool," Summer exclaimed as Brooke helped her out of the seat.

As they entered the café Lucas went up to make the order while Brooke and Summer found a table. Sitting down Brooke watched as Summer emptied out the pot of crayons.

"Momma?" she asked, looking up from the picture.

"Yes?" Brooke answered as she picked up the red crayon and started doodling on a napkin.

Summer put her crayon down and looked up at her mother. "Is Lucas my Daddy?"

Stunned by her daughter's question Brooke found herself frozen. When Summer was born she promised herself three things. That she would always put her daughter first, that Summer would never doubt her mother's love for her and that she would never lie to her.

Now as she sat opposite her far too intelligent four-year-old Brooke found herself being put to the test. She could take the easy way out and deny it or she could be honest and tell Summer the secret that she had been hiding for nearly five years.

"What made you ask that?" Brooke asked, wondering how her daughter had reached such a conclusion.

Summer shrugged. "Well I don't have a Daddy. And you said he's important … and it would be cool if he was my Daddy because he could teach me to play basketball all the time then."

"Oh Sum-"

"Is he my Daddy?" Summer repeated picking up an orange crayon.

Brooke nodded her head, her eyes bright with tears. "Yes. Lucas is your Daddy."

"That is so cool," Summer smiled brightly as she put the orange crayon down and picked up a yellow one. "Now I can add a Daddy into my picture. I couldn't do that before because I didn't know what color to make his hair"

Tears were streaming down Brooke's face as she watched Summer add a head of bright yellow hair to the tallest of the four people she was drawing and she couldn't help but allow herself to believe that perhaps everything would be alright. Her daughter had such an amazing strength of character and the way she so easily accepted everyone into her life gave Brooke the hope she needed to believe. And now that she had Lucas fighting by her side Brooke knew that they would never be alone in the fight. That he would always be there for and for Summer no matter what.


	5. My Little Girl

I'm so, so, sorry about the huge delay in updates but I didn't have access to a laptop and could only go online via my iPhone. Thanks so much for all the replies they mean a lot. I love reading everyone's theories and ideas. This story has been carefully mapped out from start to finish before I even types a word. Hopefully that path it takes will not disappoint.

Also I found this chapter very hard to write as I really wanted to get the Karen/Lucas scene right and I also find it hard to write Lindsay as I didn't really care for her character in the show.

**4**_**. "When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone. Now look at you I've turned around and you've almost grown."**_

Leaning back in his chair Lucas had barely touched his own breakfast he was too busy watching Summer and every move she made, from the way she counted how many sprinkles there was on the cupcake too how she loudly slurped at her strawberry milkshake.

"Strawberry, chocolate or vanilla?" Summer asked looking up from the large glass.

Lucas thought about the question for a few seconds before answering. "Strawberry wins every time."

"Momma, he likes strawberry too," Summer sang her eyes lighting up as she turned to face Brooke.

"Yuck," Brooke laughed. "You both have yucky taste."

Wrinkling her nose up Summer turned to her attention back towards Lucas. "Her favorite is vanilla. Boring."

"Very boring," Lucas agreed.

"You know that's twice you've called me boring this morning Sunshine," Brooke informed her daughter, trying not to laugh.

Squinting Summer seemed to contemplate this for a few moments as she ate the butter icing off the top of her cupcake.

Looking between her daughter and Lucas she couldn't help but laugh as Brooke took in the identical expressions they wore, from the squinted eyes to the pursed lips the resemblance was uncanny.

"What's so funny?" Summer asked.

Brooke took a sip of her coffee before answering. "You had exactly the same look on your face as Lucas. It was like looking at a mini-female version of him."

"Well duh that's because he's my dad," Summer said, not realizing the weight of her statement, to her it was simple; Lucas was her father, of course they looked alike.

Lucas looked up at Brooke, his heart beating heavily in his chest. "What … You said … She just said-"

"She guessed," Brooke explained, putting an end to his stammering.

"You mean she knows?" Lucas asked.

Brooke nodded. "Yes. And 'she' is a four-year-old sponge that soaks up everything so can we please talk about this later?"

"Right," Lucas agreed.

"Whose a sponge?" Summer asked, proving Brooke's point that nothing could get past the little-girl.

"Sponge Bob Square Pants," Brooke hedged.

Summer shook her head, the beaded edges of her bandana gentling hitting against Brooke's arm. "Yeah but he's not a she and you said she."

"Well-"

"Oo can I finish your milkshake Lucas?" Summer asked, forgetting all about sponges as she spotted his half-full glass.

Handing her the cup Lucas smiled. "Sure."

The rest of the brunch date passed in a blur of High School Musical sing-a-longs, cupcakes and eye-spy all of them instigated by a full-of-beans Summer who eventually seemed to run out of energy two hours later as she fell asleep against her mother.

Carefully Brooke readjusted her sleeping daughter so that the youngsters head was on her lap and she was covered up with Brooke's cardigan. "She can fall asleep anywhere."

"She knows I'm her dad?" Lucas asked, immediately addressing the question that arose earlier.

Brooke nodded. "She just came out and asked me."

"And you told her?" Lucas wondered. "You seemed so against it earlier that-"

"I will never lie to my daughter Luke. Never," Brooke assured him.

"Right," Lucas nodded.

Brooke watched him as he watched Summer sleep. "And it's not that I was against telling her it's just that I didn't know how. But Sunny she made it easy. She makes everything easy. She …"

"She what Brooke?" Lucas asked, desperate for an insight into their life before now.

Brooke looked up at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "She saved my life Luke. I was so ready to give up on everything but then she came into the world, eight weeks early and stubborn as hell and since that moment I've never looked back. If we can't find a match. If I lose her Luke I don't know if I can survive that."

"We're not going to lose her," Lucas tried to reassure her.

"I really need to believe that Luke," Brooke whispered. "This is all my fault," she added her voice barely audible.

Lucas reached out to her, a part of him wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, but a bigger part of him wasn't ready to cross that barrier yet. "This is nobody's fault."

"I should have known something was wrong sooner, she's my little-girl, I know everything about her so how come I didn't spot this sooner?" Brooke asked, her voice breaking.

"Nobody blames you for this," Lucas insisted.

"I do," Brooke cried, wiping at her eyes.

Opening and closing his hand Lucas struggled to find the words to say. "Brooke cancer is a horrible thing that can happen to anyone at anytime. There is nothing you could have done to prevent it."

"But I should have known. She wasn't right, she just kept getting virus after virus for a couple of months, but she'd just started nursery a few weeks earlier so I put it down to that, I mean lots of kids means lots of germs right, but then she started taking lots of naps, she'd sleep for hours which was really unusual because even when she was a toddler she hated naps, she hated sleeping it was as if she was scared she was going to miss out on something," Brooke recalled.

Lucas stayed quiet just waiting for Brooke to continue, he was scared that if he stopped her now that she would clam up and stop talking and that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"It was so many little things and I just couldn't connect that dots, I couldn't see that Sunny was really sick, it wasn't until she got pneumonia and could hardly breath that I realized something was really wrong and took her to the pediatrician. Maybe if I had taken her sooner-"

"She still would have had leukemia Brooke, you didn't make her sick and from everything I've seen Summer couldn't ask for a better mom, you're amazing with her," Lucas reassured her, hoping that his words would do at least a little something to help ease her guilt.

Wiping at her eyes Brooke readjusted the cardigan covering Summer before finishing the rest of her coffee.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the table as neither Brooke nor Lucas could find a comfortable subject to talk about. Brooke was about to call it a day and go back to the hotel when the silence was broken by Lucas's cell phone ringing.

Brooke watched as Lucas walked away from the table and ordered something from the woman behind the counter while balancing his cell phone on his shoulder. He took a box of pastries and rolls from her before hanging up the phone and heading back towards Brooke.

"That was my mom, her and Lily landed about half-an-hour ago and are on their way back to the house, I should tell Lindsay what's going on before they arrive," Lucas explained.

Carefully Brooke picked up a sleeping Summer. "Right. I should get Summer into a proper bed anyway."

"I'll drop you off," Lucas smiled.

"Right, thanks," Brooke yawned as the lack of sleep began to catch up with her.

Lucas watched as Brooke struggled to stay awake in the passenger's seat. "When was the last time you had a proper night's sleep?"

"Sleep? What's that?" Brooke joked, her voice dry.

"You need to look after yourself too," Lucas reminded her.

Smiling at his thoughtfulness Brooke shook her head to wake herself up a little. "Thanks mom."

"I'm only a phone call away Brooke, at all times," Lucas told her as he pulled up outside the hotel.

Nodding Brooke turned to face her daughter. "Would you … I just … Would it be alright if you carried Summer up to the room for me?"

"Sure," Lucas nodded, pleased that she was trusting him more and more with her.

Carefully Lucas picked his daughter up from the car seat, cradling her close to his body he inhaled her scent before closing the car door with his foot and following Brooke into the hotel.

"I'm just going to see in there are any messages," Brooke explained as she headed over to the desk leaving Lucas waiting by the lifts.

Readjusted Summer slightly in his arms, Lucas marveled at how right it felt to hold her in his arms.

"You alright?" Brooke asked, noticing his far-off look as she approached carrying a small envelope in her hand.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah. It just feels-"

"I know," Brooke agreed, knowing that there were no words for what Lucas was feeling. She had felt exactly the same way the first time she held her daughter and it was a feeling that still remained to this day.

As they entered the hotel room Lucas hovered by the large double bed, reluctant to let go of Summer as Brooke searched through her suitcase for something.

Finally taking a step towards the bed Lucas laid his sleeping daughter down, leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss on her head before whispering into her ear. "Daddy loves you precious girl. Always."

"I thought you might like this," Brooke offered as she handed him a small package.

Unwrapping the delicate tissue paper Lucas gasped as he gently ran his finger across the small handmade photo frame that held a picture of Summer in it. The red and silver photo frame was carefully made by the hands of a child and the picture inside taken lovingly by a proud mother and for Lucas it was the greatest gift he had ever received.

"That was taken just a few weeks before she relapsed, you can see that her hair is starting to grow back curlier than ever, look at the little ringlet's peeking out from under the sun hat," Brooke smiled as she watched him gaze at the picture.

Blinking Lucas tried to burn the image in his mind. Forever frozen in time was the smiling face of his four-year-old daughter as she smiled up at the camera, a purple sun hat on her head and finger paints smeared across her once white top as she took a break from creating her next masterpiece to pose for the camera.

"That's one of my favorite pictures," Brooke whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Running his hand over the picture one last time Lucas knelt down and kissed Summer again before heading for the door. "I should go, mom will be here anytime now and-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," Brooke assured him.

Lucas nodded. "Is it alright if I call you later? Only I'm sure mom will want to see you and to meet Summer."

"Of course," Brooke breathed as she watched him leave before carefully unlacing Summer's sneakers and slipping them off the youngster's feet before taking the tutu, jeans and cardigan off of the still sleeping Summer to make her more comfortable. Once she was sure that Summer was settled under the duvet she changed into something more comfortable before turning the light off and cuddling up next to her daughter.

Meanwhile across town Lucas nervously entered his house to find Lindsey sat at the table nursing a cup of coffee. "What's going on Lucas?" she asked, getting straight to the point. "Only you've been in a weird mood since Brooke turned up on the doorstep."

Taking a long, deep breath Lucas knew she deserved the truth. "You've read the book," he shrugged. "You know that Brooke and I have a history."

"And I also know that she left, leaving you broken hearted," Lindsay remembered.

"Only because I cheated on her," Lucas added, feeling the need to defend the mother of his child.

Taking a sip of her now cold coffee Lindsay prodded him to continue. "I don't see why all that matters now. I mean five years is a long time. And the past is-"

"She was pregnant," Lucas admitted, cutting off Lindsay's rambling.

"P… Pregnant?" Lindsay stammered.

Lucas could see the mixture of shock and fear in her voice. "Cliff notes version; Brooke was pregnant when she left. She decided to keep that little fact from me and instead moved to New York where she gave birth to our daughter, Summer. She's four-years-old but … she's sick. She has leukemia and she's relapsed, which means that a bone marrow transplant is her only option so Brooke came to find out if I might be a match - which I'm not - and also to let me in on the fact that I even have a daughter."

"Wow," Lindsay breathed.

"Wow exactly," Lucas agreed.

"So what happens now?" Lindsay asked.

Lucas shrugged. "I don't really know. I'm flying blind here Linds. I'm not a match but my other family members might be."

"Which is why your mother is flying back early," Lindsay correctly guessed.

"Yeah," Lucas sighed.

Moving around the table so that she was closer to him Lindsay rested her hand on his. "Whatever you need I'm here. We'll find a way to make this work," she insisted.

Lindsay was a smart woman. She knew competing against his ex-girlfriend would have been hard enough as it was, without adding a daughter into the mix. So she figured that if she was going to hang onto her relationship it was better to go along with whatever he decided to do rather than challenge him.

"That means a lot," Lucas whispered as a car pulled up outside the house.

"Does your mother know?" Lindsay asked, as she watched Karen unload Lily and the bags from the cab.

Lucas shook his head. "No. She just knows that I need her here."

"I'm going to go to the office, give you a chance to talk things over," Lindsay offered as she stood up from the table, putting her mug on the side she picked up her keys and headed out of the front door as Karen came in through the side door not giving Lucas the chance to protest.

Looking up Lucas could feel his body shake with a maelstrom of emotions as he found himself looking up into the comforting gaze of his mother.

Standing up Lucas wrapped his arms around her. "Thank for coming so quickly," he whispered as he let go of her.

From his place in the doorway Andy immediately sensed that Lucas needed to talk to his mother about something very important.

"Hey Lily-Pad how about you and I go and get some food for everyone," Andy suggested as he swept Lily up into his arms.

"Can we get Snickerdoodles?" Lily asked.

"We can get anything you want," Amdy told her as he smiled a hello at Lucas before turning towards Karen.

Leaning up towards him Karen ran her hand gently down his arm. "Thank-you."

"I'll keep her out for as long as I can," Andy whispered.

"Hey Lils," Lucas smiled as he kissed his sister. "I've got something really cool for you when you get back," he told her not wanting his sister to feel like he didn't want her around, he just needed some time alone with his mother right now.

Lily nodded, her long, brown hair falling from the ponytail. "We have presents for you too Lukie," she smiled as she planted a large kiss on his cheek.

Hellos and Goodbyes were exchanged and a couple of minutes later the gentle slamming of the door let Lucas and Karen know that they were alone.

"Was that Lindsay I saw getting in the car?" Karen questioned.

"Yeah," Lucas breathed.

Karen took in her son's worn out features, he looked like he had aged ten years since she last saw him just under a year ago. "Is everything alright Lucas?"

"Oh Ma," Lucas cried, falling into his mother's arms as she led him through to the couch.

Running her hand through her son's hair Karen held him until he was ready to talk, whispering gentle words of comfort just like she had when he was a child.

"Everything is such a mess," Lucas cried as he sat up and faced his mother.

"Whatever it is we'll figure it out, just like we always do eh," Karen smiled, trying to reassure him.

Reaching into his pocket Lucas pulled out the small photo frame, keeping it face down he held it in the palm of his hand as if he was trying to draw strength from the image of his daughter. "I'm not ready for this. I mean I don't know what I'm supposed to do, everything was so simple for once and then … I want to get it right, I want to be the best I can but I don't know how. All of a sudden I'm expected to be a father and-"

"A father?" Karen smiled. "Is Lindsay pregnant?"

Lucas shook his head. "No."

"Then I don't. Oh Lucas please tell me you didn't cheat on her," Karen pleaded as she took in her son's pained expression.

Not knowing where to begin Lucas simply handed his mother the picture of Summer. "Her name is Summer. Summer Karen Davies."

And with three simple words all the pieces started to fall into place as Karen looked down at the picture that Lucas had handed her she was immediately drawn to the young-girls familiar blue orbs and dimples.

"Summer Karen Davies," Karen repeated, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

"Yeah," Lucas exhaled slowly.

"Brooke's daughter," Karen surmised.

Tears were now flowing freely down his face as Lucas took in the confusion in his mother's eyes. "Yeah. She was pregnant when she left. Summer she's my little-girl. I'm her father."

"And I'm her grandmother," Karen cried as she looked down at the picture once more.

"She named her after you," Lucas pointed out.

Karen wanted to track down Brooke Davies and demand that she explain her actions. She wanted to know how the same young girl that she had let into her home and cared for as if she was her own could do this. She wanted to know how she could knowingly keep a young child away from her father.

But then she remembered back to when she was pregnant with Lucas, and how terrified and alone she felt and she began to realize that things were not just black and white but that there was a whole rainbow of colors in between.

"Where is she now?" Karen asked.

"At the hotel," Lucas replied.

Reaching over Karen took Lucas's hand in hers. "I'm here for you, whatever you need."

"She's got cancer mom, my little girl has cancer," Lucas sobbed resting his head on her shoulder.

"Cancer," Karen stammered, feeling like a knife had been plunged through her heart, cancer was usually something that she associated with other people, it was something that she read about in magazines and heard about on TV. It wasn't something that happened to her and it certainly wasn't something that she would have associated with the smiling four-year-old whose picture she held in her hand.

"How bad?" Karen asked, needing to know everything.

"It's leukemia, she's already beaten it once before but it's back and the doctors aren't very hopeful, according to Brooke her only real option is a bone marrow transplant but they need to find a math first," Lucas explained, trying desperately to remain in control of his feelings.

Biting her bottom lip, Karen tried to stop the tears from falling, the last thing Lucas needed was for her to fall apart, she needed to stay strong for her son and granddaughter.

"And Brooke wanted to know if you were a match?" Karen questioned.

Lucas inhaled slowly, holding his breath for a few seconds before speaking. "I've already been tested and I'm not a match. Neither is Brooke or her family. Nathan and Jamie are still waiting for their results but we need as many options as possible."

"You don't even have to ask," Karen smiled sadly. "Whatever it takes, I'll do it and Lily will too," she reassured her heartbroken son.

"She's so amazing ma," Lucas whispered as his thoughts turned to his first meeting with his daughter. "She's four-years-old and she's been through so much already but it doesn't seem to phase her. She's funny and cheeky and smart and she's got attitude … just like Brooke."

"I can't wait to meet her," Karen smiled as she watched her son's face lit up as he talked about his daughter. He might have only known about her for a matter of days but there was no doubting to anyone that little Summer Karen Davies already held pride of place in her father's heart.

Pulling out his cell phone Lucas scrolled through the numbers. "I'll ring Brooke, ask her to bring Summer over."

"Maybe we should leave it for today," Karen suggested, while she wanted nothing more than to hold her granddaughter in her arms she didn't want to rush in and complicate things even more.

Putting his phone away Lucas knew his mother was right and remembering how he left them earlier he figured that Summer would probably still be asleep and hopefully Brooke too, after all she had looked close to collapse in the car on the way back to the hotel.

"I need you to tell me what to do," Lucas admitted, his voice barely audible as he looked up at his mother.

Karen turned to face her son. "I can't do that Lucas. All I can do is love you and support you in whatever you decide is best for your family."

"My family," Lucas repeated, liking the way that sounded.

"You're a dad now, my little-boy is all grown up with a baby of his own," Karen proudly said as she handed Lucas back the picture of Summer.

Looking down at his daughter Lucas tried to put into words how he was feeling, but it was like all of his emotions were jumbled pieces of a puzzle that he couldn't put together. "I don't know what to think at the moment, it's all just such a mess. A part of me is so angry with Brooke for keeping my daughter from me, but then I see what an amazing job she's done raising her and I'm not mad anymore, just sad that I've missed out on so much that I can never get back. I mean I know I hurt her … I know what Peyton and I did was wrong but she kept my little girl from me and that hurts, it hurts so bad."

"That's perfectly understandable," Karen reassured her son.

Running his hand across his daughter's smiling face Lucas hugged the picture to his chest. "And just when I thought it couldn't hurt anymore I find out that she's sick. That this perfect little girl that we made together might not live to see her next birthday and it hurts so much that I can't think straight."

"Oh Lucas," Karen breathed, wrapping a comforting arm around her son.

"I just want to shout and scream about how unfair it all is, and how it should be me instead of her, but it won't do any good, it probably won't even make me feel any better. But she did, Summer made it all hurt less, it was like the moment I set eyes on my little girl none of it mattered, all that mattered was loving her, protecting her, healing her and making sure that she gets to enjoy being a child again," Lucas sobbed as he collapsed into his mom's embrace.

"Welcome to parenthood," Karen whispered into his ear as she hugged him close while in her arms Lucas held onto the picture of Summer as if his life depended on it.


	6. Mad World

_**Wow, I'm really sorry about the long, long wait for this chapter but I lost my muse and writing become really difficult due to my masters and crazy work schedule, but here it is chapter 6 - finally, sorry for any mistakes but it's un-beta'd and after 6 reads it all starts to look the same. **_

_**6. "Children waiting for the day they feel good, happy birthday, happy birthday."**_

Leaning her elbows on the table Summer rested her head in her hands as she carefully eyed the young girl opposite her; as if she was trying to make out if she was a friend or foe.

"You have pretty hair," Summer smiled as she enviously eyed her long brown curly hair.

"You have a pretty scarf," Lily countered as her eyes wandered over the red bandana with silver stars.

Summer nodded. "It's because I have no hair."

"How come you don't have any hair?" Lily frowned.

"I used to have hair," Summer began to explain. "Long pretty curly hair like yours but then I got the sick blood and the yucky medicine they give me through my wiggly made it all fall out."

Lily seemed to contemplate this for a few seconds before speaking. "What's a wiggly."

"This," Summer said as she pulled her t-shirt up so that Lily could see the central line.

"Wow," Lily said, her eyes wide in awe as she examined it.

Summer pulled her t-shirt back down. "I've had two now. They took the first one out when my blood got better but then it got sick again and I had to have another one."

"I have a High School Musical straw," Lily smiled.

"High School Musical is so cool," Summer agreed.

Leaning across the table Lily nodded. "I know. It's the best thing ever."

"I have the singing game on the Wii," Summer told her as slurped up the rest of her milkshake.

"Can we play?" Lily asked.

Summer shook her head sadly. "It's in New York."

"Maybe we could go to New York and get it?" Lily suggested, her eyes wide with excitement.

Shaking her head Summer sighed. "New York is a far, far away place, it would take a long time to get there."

"I've been to New York," Lily smiled. "It is far, but not as far as New Zealand, you have to get a plane, a train and a car to get there."

"Wow," Summer sung as she frowned at her now empty glass.

Lily pushed her empty glass into the middle of the table. "How old are you?"

"Four," Summer replied as she pushed her glass into the middle of the table.

"Me too," Lily smiled. "But I'm going to be five in two weeks," she added, proudly holding up her right hand.

Biting her bottom lip Summer tried to work out how long it was until she would turn five too, giving up she leaned closer over the table before finally settling on an answer. "I'm gonna be five in July."

"Cool," Lily nodded. "Maybe we can go to New York and get the High School Musical game when we're both five."

"It is a grown-up age," Summer agreed.

Lily nodded. "It's a whole hand, that's got to be old enough right?"

"Right?" Summer laughed as she helped herself to one of the fries that sat in the middle of the table as Lily laughed too as the youngsters set about planning their big adventure.

On the table behind them Karen and Brooke sat in silence as they watched the two young girls interact with ease.

"Everything is so easy at that age," Brooke smile nervously, finally breaking the silence.

Stiffly Karen nodded as she watched the young woman take a sip of her coffee. "Because they haven't had a chance to make mistakes yet."

"I deserved that," Brooke whispered.

"I didn't meant it like that," Karen sighed.

"I-"

Picking up her cup Karen interrupted whatever Brooke was about to say. "Or maybe I did. It's just I'm having a hard time understanding why you did it Brooke. Why you kept Lucas from his own daughter. If he was a bad person I could perhaps understand it but he's not, he's a good man and he would have stood by you, both of you."

"I know," Brooke admitted.

"They why?" Karen asked.

From the minute Summer had been born Brooke knew that this day would eventually come, the day when she would have to face the woman who had been like a mother to her and explain why she had kept her granddaughter from her, Lucas's daughter from him and stopped Summer from knowing them.

"Because it felt like I was drowning," Brooke finally admitted. "I know that might sound like an over-dramatic excuse but at the time that's how I felt. Everything around me was going wrong, Lucas and I were over, Rachel was leaving, Peyton and I couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other and Nathan and Haley had their own problems."

"You could have come to me," Karen reminded her.

Brooke nodded, biting nervously at her bottom lip. "I thought about it, but you were Lucas's mom, you're loyalty was to him and what made him happy. Plus you had your own baby to worry about and then there was Keith-"

"You made him happy Brooke," Karen reminded her.

"Not towards the end I didn't," Brooke admitted, her voice barely more than a whisper. "Towards the end we just ended up hating each other and I couldn't bring a child into that, children need to feel loved and safe, how could I offer my baby that when I could barely love myself?"

"Brooke-"

Holding up her hand Brooke cut Karen off, knowing that if she didn't finish now she never would. "I was drinking. I was pregnant and drinking because I didn't feel like I deserved anything better than what I had. It was only when I nearly lost my baby that I realized how much I loved it, that's why I had to leave, for my life and my baby's I had to get out."

"Lucas would have understood," Karen tried.

"Maybe," Brooke agreed. "But I wasn't strong enough to take that risk … when I left I didn't plan for it to be forever I just needed to get my head straight and figure out what I wanted, and then my pregnancy hit a difficult time and Summer was born early and I was scared, scared that Lucas would blame me so I blocked him out of my mind and concentrated on being the best mother I could possible be."

Karen's heart was breaking for the young woman and what she went through but at the same time she was finding it hard to forgive her for taking so much of Summer's childhood away from them. "Five years Brooke. Five years that no one will ever get back."

"Everytime I looked into Summer's eyes all I saw was Luke, and the father she could have, I nearly called him so many times but then Summer got sick and suddenly nothing else mattered but making sure that she survived, and that's still all that matters, everything else can wait but Summer … she has to come first," Brooke cried.

"Of course," Karen nodded.

Brooke looked over at the table where Summer and Lily sat coloring in their placemats as they talked about their shared love of High School Musical.

"She's so beautiful Brooke," Karen smiled as she watched her granddaughter and daughter play together.

"So is Lily, she's a perfect mix of you and Keith," Brooke pointed out.

Brooked watched as Summer laughed at something Lily whispered into her ear, she could see from her daughter's eyes that she was starting to get tired, something that happened easily these days, but she could also see the fire in her daughter's eyes that told her Summer wasn't about to let her illness get in the way of having fun with her new friend.

"What happens now? With Summer's treatment I mean," Karen asked.

"Because she's relapsed so soon after finishing treatment, and also because she was so high risk to start with every oncologist that I've spoken to believed a bone marrow transplant is her only way. So now we need to find a match, Luke and I don't match, neither do my parents," Brooke cried, wiping tiredly at her eyes.

Karen reached out and rested her hand on top of Brooke's. "I heard Nathan and Jamie were tested?"

"Jamie isn't a match, Nathan is a five out of six match but because she's already been through so much and her immune system is so low and her lungs already hace scar tissue from the time she was ventilated with chicken pox they feel that to reduce the risk of complications she really needs a six out of six match," Brooke explained.

"What happens if no one is a perfect match?" Karen asked, although not really sure she was ready to hear the answer.

Brooke watched as Summer and Lily burst out into song, as the familiar tune from High School Musical filled the room. "Her chances of surviving without it are almost impossible so if it comes to that then we'll have to go with Nathan, she may need modified conditioning-"

"Conditioning?" Karen asked.

"It's the chemotherapy and radiation therapy schedule that she'll need prior to the transplant - which in itself is a pain free infusion - but the conditioning, well that's going to be hell, it takes a person right to the edge in the hope that they can bring them back again, cancer free," Brooke said, her voice low and broken.

As she listened to Brooke speak Karen realized how the young girl that left Tree Hill wasn't there anymore, instead she had grown into a beautiful young woman and an amazing mother despite the lack of a proper role model in hers.

"Lily and I are booked in to have our blood tests later today," Karen smiled, trying to think of something she could say to give Brooke some hope.

"Luke said, thank-you," Brooke said, returning her smile.

Karen looked down at the table before speaking. "Luke, yes, how are things between you two?"

"We have an understanding," Brooke explained.

"That's good," Karen nodded.

"It's a start," Brooke agreed. "Right now it's the best we could hope for. He's Summer's father and that's all that matters, Summer is all that matters and as long as I keep telling myself that then hopefully we'll be alright. Sunny will be alright."

Karen watched as her granddaughter and daughter climbed down from the table and made their way over to where the adults were sitting.

"Can we go to the river court?" Lily asked.

"Not right now," Karen started. "We've got that special appointment remember? At the hospital," Karen finished.

Summer's face paled as shook her head. "I don't want to go back to the hospital, it's fun here."

"Oh Sum, we're not going to the hospital, not today anyway," Brooke reassured her daughter.

Karen felt her heart break as the reality of Summer's situation sunk in. "Lily and I are going, we have to have a special blood test."

"I don't want a blood test," Lily sulked. "Blood tests are scary like when you have to get your jabs, that's scary."

Summer reached out and took hold of Lily's hand. "I used to think blood tests were scary, when I was really little, like three-years-old but now I'm bigger they're not, and they give you magic cream which stops it hurting and afterwards you get stickers and toys."

"Toys? Really?" Lily asked, and suddenly the prospect of a blood test didn't seem so frightening.

Summer nodded. "I don't have to have blood tests any more as they take it from my wiggly but the toys are cool."

"Do I get a toy?" Lily asked.

"Sure we can go to the mall afterwards and you can pick one," Karen promised her daughter.

Jumping up and down Lily clapped her hands together as Summer joined in. "Yay. Can Summer come?"

"Sunny needs to get back to the hotel so that she can have her medicine and a nap," Brooke said.

"Oh," Summer pouted.

Brooke couldn't bear to see the disappointment on Summer's face, not when the little girl had missed out on so much already. "But we could always meet them afterwards, if you don't mind going a bit later that is?" Brooke suggested, turning towards Karen.

"Sounds good," Karen smiled. "The more time I get to spend with my two favorite girls the better," she added as pulled Lily and Summer into a big hug.

"Cool," Summer sang as she broke free from Karen's hug.

Karen let go of Lily as she turned back to Brooke. "Shall we pick you up?"

"Now we'll meet you there if that's alright?" Brooke asked.

"Of course," Karen agreed. "Say six o'clock at the milkshake bar by the west exit?"

Brooke nodded as she scooped Summer up into her arms. "Six o'clock it is," she said smiling at Lily as the young girl took hold of her mother's hand. "It was nice to meet you Lily."

Lily nodded. "Bye Summer."

"Bye Lily," Summer smiled.

Once outside in the car Brooke watched as Karen and Lily drove off. "Lily is my bestest friend in the whole world."

"She's also you Auntie," Brooke told her.

"But she's my bestest friend first," Summer insisted as she sat back in her car seat. "Did you have a bestest friend Momma?"

"Of course I did silly, it's Rachel," Brooke reminded her.

Summer nodded. "I know that, but was it always Rachel?"

"No not always," Brooke admitted as she pulled the car to a stop at some red lights. "Rachel become my bestest friend just before you were born but before that I was best friends with a girl called Peyton, we were best friends for a long time, right from when we were little like you and Lily up until I left Tree Hill and moved to New York."

"Is that when I was born?" Summer asked.

"Nearly, you were in my stomach when I left to go and live in New York," Brooke explained to her way-too-curious daughter.

Summer leaned her head back against the back of the seat as she pulled her bandana off, leaving her bald head uncovered. "Do you miss Peyton Momma?"

"Sometimes," Brooke admitted.

"Then you should send her a text message," Summer suggested, not realizing that it wasn't as simple as that.

Brooke smiled at her daughter and how innocent and simple everything still remained in her world. "Maybe one day Sunny. Maybe one day."

As she pulled up outside the hotel Brooke realized that Summer had fallen asleep, carefully she carried the sleeping child upstairs and laid her down on the bed, taking off her sneakers, jeans and jumper she left her in her vest before covering her with a comforter.

"Love you Baby-Girl," Brooke whispered into her daughters ear before kicking off her shoes and curling up next to her, hoping to get a few hours sleep before she was due to meet Karen at the mall.

Across at the hospital Lucas sat in one of the chairs in the oncology wing waiting for his mother and Lily to finish up with Summer's new consultant, flipping through the information sheets he had picked up on bone marrow transplant. He'd made it through the first few paragraphs when he's struggled to read anymore, knowing what his daughter was going to have to endure after everything else she had already survived was more than he could handle right now, especially when he was still getting used to being a father.

"Lucas?"

Lucas turned in the direction of the familiar voice, his hands clenched tightly at his side as he prayed that it wasn't who it sounded like, because the last thing he needed right now was more complications.

"Oh my God. Lucas Scott."

"Peyton Sawyer," Lucas replied, turning round to face her as he tried to hide the fear from his face and instead make it look like he was pleased to see an old friend.

Leaping forward Peyton wrapped her arms around him. "God Lucas it's been … too long, far too long."

Nodding Lucas tried to think of a plausible reason as to why he was stood in the hospital's oncology wing waiting for his mother and sister.

"That's not my fault," Lucas reminded her. "You were the one that left after graduation for the internship and never looked back."

Peyton nodded. "I know. But I'm back now."

"Good, that's good," Lucas hedged, not knowing what else to say.

"What … what are you doing here?" Peyton asked, suddenly realizing where it was they were standing.

Lucas frowned. "I live here, you're the one that departed for LA."

"That's not what I meant Lucas and you know it," Peyton snapped. "I meant what are you doing here in the oncology wing?"

Any answer Lucas had was cut short when Lily came running out of the doctors office waving a certificate in the air. "Look Lukey I was brave, really, really brave and I got a certificate and a sticker and a pretty plaster."

"Wow that's so cool Lily-Pad," Lucas smiled as he scooped his little sister up into his arms.

"She was amazing," Karen agreed as she followed Lily out of the room. "She didn't cry or complain once, such a little star."

Lily nodded. "It's because I'm super brave."

"You sure are," Lucas agreed.

Suddenly realizing they weren't alone Karen spotted the tall, blonde that stood opposite Lucas, realizing how much more complicated things were about to get. Brooke and Lucas were having a hard enough time coming terms to the past as it was without adding Peyton Sawyer into the mix.

"Peyton. Hello," Karen smiled.

Peyton returned the older woman's smile. "Hello Karen. And this must be Lily," she said turning her attention to the young girl in Lucas's arms. "Wow you've gotten so big."

"Who are you?" Lily asked, crossing her arms defensively across her chest.

"Peyton," the blonde answered, focusing on the little girl.

Lily nodded. "And how do you know me?"

"I went to school with your brother," Peyton answered.

Realization dawned across the young girls face. "And Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan too?"

"Yep, them too," Peyton nodded.

Silently praying to himself that Lily didn't mention Brooke or Summer to her Lucas reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone as Brooke's name flashed across the screen he handed Lily to his mother as he silently excused himself before walking outside of the waiting room and answering the phone.

"Brooke?" he whispered, fully aware that Peyton was just meters away.

"Luke," Brooke sobbed down the phone, her breathing rapid and panicked.

Lucas felt panic rise within him as he heard her choke back yet another sob. "Brooke what is it? What's happened?"

"We were sleeping and Sum she was fine and then I heard a noise and when I woke up she was breathing really quick and the pillow was covered in vomit, I tried to wake her and she opened her eyes but she was out of it and her skin was burning up and-"

"Where are you?" Lucas asked as he heard Karen, Lily and Peyton come through the door behind him.

Karen stopped, immediately taking in the panicked expression in her son's eyes as she motioned for Lily to be quiet.

"The pediatric oncology unit, they brought us straight up here because her temp was over a hundred and four and her oxygen levels were low," Brooke stammered.

Lucas broke off into a run, needing to be there already. "I'm just downstairs in outpatients, I'll be there in less than a minute."

A terrified Karen and Lily followed close behind as Peyton did the same, not sure what was happening but knowing that whatever it was it was serious enough to have Lucas looking more terrified than she had ever seen him look before.

"Lucas?" Karen asked as they entered the pediatric oncology unit.

Running up to the desk Lucas slammed his hands down hard onto it, he didn't want to come across as rude but he was scared and in a hurry, he just needed to see his little girl and see that she was breathing for himself.

"My daughter is here … her mother brought her Summer … she's sick and … I'm her father…"

"Of course, I'll show you the way," one of the nurses smiled as she led Lucas down to one of the high intensive care cubicles.

Karen, Lily and Peyton made to follow them but were stopped by another member of staff. "I'm really sorry but we need to keep visitors to a minimum as I'm sure you're aware the slightest infection could be very dangerous to many of the children on our unit."

"Of course," Karen agreed. "Is there someone we can wait though?"

The nurse showed them to a family room where Karen stood pacing in front of the door as Lily made an immediate bee-line for the coloring books and pencils, as Peyton hovered by the kettle suddenly realizing that she didn't belong here, maybe five years ago she would have but a lot had obviously happened since then, including Lucas becoming a father.

"Daughter?" Peyton asked. "Lucas has a daughter?"

Karen nodded. "Yes."

"I-"

"I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here Peyton? You're not family, not anymore," Karen told her, trying to keep her voice as polite as possible.

Peyton nodded. "I don't know. My dad was sick, he had a tumor in his colon, but they removed it and he's doing really well, he still had to take medication though and as I was visiting and he was feeling tired I offered to come and pick his prescription up for him," she explained.

"I mean here, with us, not in the hospital," Karen elaborated.

Slowly Peyton shrugged. "I don't know, it's just Lucas looked so scared and I felt like I needed to be here for him, like it used to be."

"But things aren't like they used to be," Karen reminded her.

"I should go," Peyton agreed.

Karen nodded. "It was nice to see you Peyton, I mean that, I really do, you were a good friend to Lucas and I know he's missed you."

"Thank-you," Peyton smiled.

"I'm pleased your dad is doing well," Karen added,

Suddenly realizing the gravity of Lucas's situation Karen nodded. "Is Lucas's daughter going to be alright?"

"I hope so, oh God I really hope so," Karen sobbed, falling down into the chair as Lily abandoned her coloring and wrapped her arms around her mother, sensing her need for comfort.

Peyton nodded. "Tell Lucas I'm thinking of him … and his family and that if he needs anything I'm at my dad's until the end of the month," she said turning to leave but nearly walking straight into a clearly distressed Brooke as she did.

"Br … Brooke," Peyton stammered as suddenly everything seemed to make sense.

Brooke looked up from the floor, she's hoped to quickly give Karen an update before getting back to Summer before the youngster even realized she had gone, but as she looked up at her best friend of many years ago she realized that probably wasn't going to happen.

"I … I need to go … Summer … I …"

"You and Lucas? You and Lucas have a daughter?" Peyton realized.

Brooke nodded. "She needs me, I'm sorry."

"Brooke … I hope she's going to be alright," Peyton whispered, because no matter what had happened between her, Lucas and Brooke in the past she really did hope that because no one deserved to sick, especially not a child.

Brooke nodded, wiping at her tears. "Thank-you … thank-you."

Stepping aside Peyton hovered outside the room as she listened to a distraught Brooke explain to Karen how Summer's temperature had spiked and how she was in septic shock due to the fact her immune system was non existent as the chemotherapy given to kill the leukemia cells had also killed the infection fighting cells.

"Is she going to be alright?" Peyton heard Karen cry.

"We've been here before," Brooke whispered. "And she always fights through it … but we need to find that match … we need to try everyone."

"There's only one person left to try," Karen whispered.

Brooke nodded. "We can't ask Lucas to go there, he's barely hanging on right now without asking him to do that."

"I can do it," Nathan announced as he wheeled himself into the room.

"What … how …" Brooke stammered.

Nathan nodded towards Karen. "We came as soon as we heard, because that's what families do."

"Thank-you," Brooke cried as she collapsed into Haley's arms.

Haley ran her hand gently through Brooke's hair. "It's going to be alright, Summer will be alright, if she's anything like her parents she won't give up without a fight."

"Did you mean what you said?" Brooke asked.

Nathan nodded. "If it means helping Summer then I'll do it. I'll speak to Dan," Nathan vowed as Brooke threw her arms around him a silent appreciation before making her way back to her daughter and Lucas.

Whilst inside the family room Karen, Haley, Nathan and Peyton were all stood in silence trying to contemplate just how different everything was, and how no matter what had happened in the past they were all now joined in the same hope as they all silently prayed that Summer would survive the terrible disease that was threatening to take her away from her friends and family before she even had the chance to know them properly.


	7. Greatest Love Of All

Thanks for all the lovely reviews, it was so nice to get such great comments and to know people are still reading this. As for updates I won't be able to update again before Xmas but I will try my best to make it before the New Year.

_**7. "Let the children's laughter remind us how we use to be. Everybody's searching for a hero, people need someone to look up to I never found anyone who fulfilled my needs."**_

Lucas watched as Brooke and Summer lay curled up in the hospital bed fast asleep, it had been nine hours since she'd been admitted and already his little fighter was showing a strength and spirit that amazed him more and more every second.

Just like Brooke's ability as a mother continued to amaze him, he knew that she had been doing this much longer than him but the was she was in tune with everything Summer needed had him remembering what it was he fell in love with all those years ago.

"Luke?" Brooke yawned, her eyes flickering open.

Moving the chair closer to the bed Lucas kept hold of Summer's hand. "I'm here."

"Has the doctor been back?" Brooke asked as she carefully untangled herself from a sleeping Summer she made her way over to the small reclining chair in the corner of the room.

"Not since we both spoke to him last," Lucas reassured her. "Can I get you anything?"

Brooke shook her head. "Summer should sleep for an hour or more so I'm going to get and get some fresh air and a coffee. Do you-"

"I'll stay with her," Lucas promised, without her even having to ask.

"If she does wake-up before I get back, tell her I've gone to get Cat and I'll be back soon," Brooke asked as she kissed her sleeping daughter before whispering something only they could hear into her ear.

Once Brooke was gone Lucas sat by the edge of the bed, taking in every little thing about his little-girl. She had a few wisps of dark hair left behind her ears and the longest, darkest eyelashes he had ever seen, her mouth and dimples were perfect; just like Brooke.

Everything about her was perfect, even more so because she was his and he was her father, And before anything else in the world Lucas knew that from this moment on Summer would always come first.

"Momma?" Summer whimpered pushing herself up in the bed.

Jumping to his feel Lucas helped her sit up so that she didn't get tangled up in her central line which was currently connected to fluids and antibiotics.

"She's just gone to get Cat, she'll be back soon," Lucas told her.

Summer nodded, reaching out her arms to him. "Snuggle?"

"I …er…"

"Momma always lets me snuggle when we're in hospital," Summer told him.

Nodding Lucas carefully moved the reclining chair closer to the bed, lifting her into his arms he sat down and let her snuggle against him, her head resting on his chest with one arm under her cheeks whilst she sucked her thumb on the other.

"Daddy?" Summer yawned, as Lucas covered them both with Summer's blanket.

"Yes Princess?" Luke asked, his heart filling with more love than he ever thought possible every time she called him daddy.

Summer closed her eyes and snuggled even further into him. "I'm glad you're my Daddy."

"So am I Summer, so am I," Lucas whispered as he reclined backwards in the chair so that they were both comfortable before closing his eyes and allowing himself to fall asleep.

Outside of the hospital Brooke sat cradling Cat in one hand a hot cup of coffee in the other as she watched the sun begin to rise over the car park as the day shift started to arrive.

"Brooke?" Peyton called out as she approached the tiny brunette.

Taking a sip of her coffee Brooke sat Cat in her lap before nodding in Peyton's direction, silently letting her know that it was alright to sit down.

"How's your daughter?" Peyton asked, not knowing what else to say, if someone had told her six years ago that things would be this difficult between her and Brooke she would have laughed at them, because back then she always believed that no matter what their friendship would prevail.

That was before Brooke walked away, without telling anyone where she was going and leaving her relationship with Peyton in tatters.

"She's going to be alright, for now," Brooke whispered.

Peyton took hold of Brooke's hand, just like she would have done six years ago. "If there's anything I can do."

Brooke nodded. "Haley said you had an internship in LA, I'm pleased for you … it's what you've always wanted."

"Yeah," Peyton breathed, not wanting to burden Brooke with her problems when she was already going thorough so much of her own.

Taking another mouthful of her coffee Brooke watched as Peyton nervously rung her hands together. "How did we get here Peyton?"

"You left," Peyton shrugged.

"You broke my heart, you and Lucas, twice," Brooke whispered.

Slowly Peyton nodded. "I know. But the Brooke Davies I know would never have just run away, she would have stayed and fought."

"Maybe, but it wasn't just about me anymore Peyton, I had mu baby to think about." Brooke informed her.

"You mean-"

Brooke bit her bottom lip before nodding. "Summer is going to be five in July."

"I just assumed that you two got back together after graduation, I assumed that you came back to Tree Hill after I left for LA," Peyton explained.

Brooke shook her head. "I was pregnant when I left."

"You mean that night at TRIC when you swore to Lucas that you were not pregnant-"

"I lied," Brooke admitted. "I was pregnant, broken, scared and drinking I didn't feel like I could stay for my sake and my unborn child's I had to leave."

Peyton nodded, knowing it wasn't her place to judge Brooke, not when she has no idea what had gone on between now and then. "When did you come back?"

"A few weeks back, Sunny-"

"Sunny?" Peyton asked.

"Summer, my daughter, she needs a bone marrow transplant and they can't find a match on the register, I needed to know that I had tried everyone possible so I came back," Brooke explained.

Leaning back against the bench Peyton watched as the clouds appeared to move across the sky. "How is Lucas dealing?"

"He's a long way from forgiving but we both know that we need to try and get past it for Summer's sake, he's been amazing with her," Brooke smiled.

"I can imagine," Peyton agreed. "I know it's not my place to ask but Summer, what's wrong with her?"

Brooke took a mouthful of coffee, wincing as the sour taste assaulted her taste bids. "She has Leukemia, she was diagnosed nearly two years ago now and after the first time she was in remission for eight months but now she's relapsed and … well you don't need to know all the boring medical stuff but basically her only chance is a bone marrow transplant."

"Has anyone matched yet?" Peyton asked.

"Nathan is a close match, he matches five of the six markers needs," Brooke explained.

Peyton nodded. "That's good right?"

"Summer has already been through so much that they thing to reduce the risk of post-transplant complications she needs a perfect match," Brooke whispered.

"What happens if you can't find a match?" Peyton wondered.

Holding Cat tightly in her arms Brooke closed her eyes as she brought the soft toy up to her face and inhaled her daughter's familiar scent. "If there is no other choice we'll go with Nathan … but the risks are increased and Sunny … she's already been through so much that I'm scared, scared that her body won't be able to take it."

"Brooke-"

Wiping at her eyes Brooke cut her friend off. "But what I'm more scared of is that I'm being selfish, what if I'm putting my little-girl through all of this pain because I'm not ready to let her go, what if all the pain and suffering she's going to have to go through is my fault."

"This isn't your fault," Peyton tried to reassure her, not knowing what to say, this wasn't like when they were nine years old and Brooke had spilt cranberry juice on her mother's one-of-a-king Chanel dress.

This was the life of an innocent four-year-old girl they were talking about, this was about as life and death as it got and Peyton didn't know what to say, her oldest friend was hurting and she had absolutely no idea what to say or do to make it even a little better.

Suddenly realizing that she had shared her darkest thoughts wit Peyton after five-years of estrangement when it was a fear she hadn't voiced with anyone else Brooke stood up, desperate to get back to her daughter.

"I have to go, Summer she'll be waking up soon," Brooke stammered as she fled inside the hospital, not stopping to give Peyton a chance to say anything.

Practically running up to Summer's room Brooke found herself frozen to the spot as she arrived to find Lucas and Summer curled up fast asleep on the recliner. Smiling she felt all of her fears momentarily wash away as she finished her coffee, kicked off her shoes and laid down on the bed, watching them as they slept.

"Ms. Davies?" the doctor called as he entered the room.

Brooke looked up, motioning for the doctor to be quiet she followed him out into the hallway so that they didn't disturb the sleeping father and daughter.

"How are things?" Brooke asked.

The doctor smiled, in a hope to put her at ease. "Things are looking good, this momentary setback doesn't appear to have had any long-term effect on Summer's counts, we knew her neutrophils were non existent and infections were a possibility but Summer's shown her strength and resilience, she should be ready to go home tomorrow if things continues as they are."

"Really?" Brooke asked.

"Really," the doctor reassured her.

Brooke couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "That's so great, at least that way we can give her a whole four days at home before the next round of chemotherapy starts."

"Exactly," the doctor agreed. "And the recent test results show that Summer is technically in remission, her blast percentage was less than 2 which is good, it means that we're ready for transplant as soon as a match is found."

"How long do you think we can wait until we have to go ahead with the near match?" Brooke questioned.

The doctor could see the hope and fear fighting for prominence in the young mother's eyes. "There is no concrete answer to that, after this final cycle of chemotherapy we were hoping to go straight to transplant, if that's not an option then we can hold off for a short while but not too long, we need to make sure Summer's stays in remission so it would mean going off-protocol with treatment which we don't want to be doing in we don't have to."

"Ok, so we give it until the end of this cycle and then we go ahead with Nathan," Brooke decided.

"That will be our safest option, but take your time, talk to Summer's father and then we can all sit down and come up with a concrete timetable," the doctor suggested.

It was new territory for Brooke having someone else to make the decisions with her, she had been a single parents for so long the relinquishing some of the control and decision making to Lucas was going to be hard, but she also knew it needed to be done. "Thank-you."

As she entered the room Brooke could see that Lucas was starting to stir. "Morning," she smiled.

"Morning," Lucas echoed, unable to keep the smile from his face as he looked down at his daughter, fast asleep on top of him.

"It's pretty amazing huh?" Brooke asked.

Without even asking Lucas knew what she was talking about. "She's pretty amazing."

"We did that Lucas," Brooke whispered.

"No," Lucas corrected. "You did that Brooke, I wish I could take credit for how amazing she is but it was all you. She's lucky that you're her mother Brooke."

Nodding Brooke didn't event try to stop the tears from falling. "Thank-you Luke. I think I really needed to hear that right now."

"Did you get Cat?" Lucas asked.

Holding up the well-worn Cat, Brooke smiled. "Sure did. I also spoke to Rachel and she's driving back from New York later so she's going to bring some of Summer's things with her, that way when she has the next round of chemotherapy we can make her room feel more like it's hers."

"How long does she usually end up having to stay in each time?" Lucas wondered.

"Usually with each cycle it's about three to five weeks, once after the third cycle it was nearly seven because she ended up in PICU for two weeks after catching chicken pox, it sent her in multi organ failure and they thought she was going to die, she didn't though, she proved them all wrong," Brooke half-laughed, half-cried her voice full of pride and admiration.

Holding back tears Lucas closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel comforted by the feel of his daughter's breath against him and the constant rhythm of her heart beat, hearing the pain in Brooke's voice he hates that he wasn't there, he hates that Summer and Brooke went through all of that without him.

"It's not your fault Luke, if anyone is to blame for you not being there it's me," Brooke reminded him.

"I hurt you Brooke," Lucas whispered.

Brooke walked further into the room. "That isn't what's important here."

"I know that," Lucas agreed. "I know that Summer is all that matters but we need to make sure that we're alright because we have to come together on this Brooke, you and I we're all she's got."

In Lucas's lap Summer shook her head as she sat up, looking up at her father first she then turned her head in the direction of her mother, as if she sensed her presence before seeing her. "Momma. Cat."

Leaping down off of her father's lap Summer was about to run across to her mother when Lucas quickly leapt into action and pulled her into his arms so that she didn't pull her lines out. "Woah there Speedy."

"Oops," Summer chuckled as she suddenly remembered that she was attached.

"Someone looks like they're feeling much better," Brooke pointed out.

Summer nodded, before frowning at her mother as she headed over towards her. "My tummy and head still feel about yucky, but not yucky enough to stay in hospital."

"I'm afraid we're stuck here for today Baby-Girl," Brooke told her.

Stamping her foot on hard on the ground Summer placed her hands akimbo style on her hips before sticking her bottom lip out. "But I don't want to."

"I know Baby-Girl but some times we have to do things we don't want to," Brooke softly told her.

From his position in the chair Lucas was trying hard not to laugh at his daughter's amateur dramatics. "We'll both stay here with you … we can make it fun."

"It doesn't sound like fun," Summer pouted.

"We can have a mini party," Brooke added.

Relaxing her stance a little Summer contemplated the offer. "Can Lily come?"

"She'll be first on the guest list," Lucas assured her.

"Well I guess it could be fun," Summer breathed. "Do you know what would make it really, really fun though?"

Brooke already knew what was coming so she decided to leave it to Lucas this time. "Why don't you tell Daddy exactly what would make it really fun."

"If you brought my Wii into the hospital and my High School Musical game and we all had a singing competition," Summer explained, her eyes lighting up at the prospect.

"Would it now?" Lucas laughed.

Summer nodded, her facial expression stoic and serious. "Yes. It would."

"Well we'll have to see what we can do about that," Lucas replied, not wanting to commit to an answer before he'd spoke to Brooke.

"That's not a proper answer," Summer frowned.

Lucas laughed gently. "Maybe not. But it's the only one you're getting today," he informed her as Brooke dissolved into a fit of laughter as she watched the interaction between father and daughter.

"The nurse should be coming in to disconnect you wiggly soon," Brooke told her daughter. "And you know what the means."

Summer scrunched up her face. "It's time for a wash and time to get dressed."

"It sure is," Brooke nodded.

"I should go," Lucas announced. "I'm in desperate need of a shower and clean change of clothes," he added.

From her place on the floor Summer pinched her nose. "Yeah, you're kinda smelly Daddy."

"And you're kind of cheeky Sunshine," Brooke laughed as she picked Summer up, gently plastering the little-girl with kisses being careful not to disturb any of her lines.

Lucas knew that if he didn't leave now he would never be able to tear himself away from his daughter, even if it was only for a few hours. "Brooke … Can I?"

"Sure," Brooke agreed, placing Summer back down on the bed and following Lucas outside.

Once outside the room Lucas watched as Brooke leaned tiredly against the wall, a part of him wanted to take her in his arms and let her sleep, something he knew she hadn't been getting much of. But he knew that going down that path right now was the last thing they both needed. He had Lindsey, they were getting married and Brooke, well she had Summer to think about.

"I was wondering," Lucas began. "If it would be alright if I stopped by the toy store and picked up a Wii and some games for Summer," he asked. "Only I've never brought her anything before and I'd like to."

"She'd like that," Brooke smiled, not mentioning that Summer already had one in New York.

Lucas smiled, he was about to lean forward and give Brooke a kiss when he thought twice about it and instead rested his hand lightly on her shoulder before heading into the room to say goodbye to Summer.

Watching through the window she wiped at the tears that were falling freely down her cheeks, not saying anything to Lucas as he passed her by she watched through the large window as Summer carefully colored in the pages of her book, hoping that someday soon her daughter would have the chance to get dirty and play outside in the rain like other children her age.

Over an hour away at the state penitentiary Nathan sat nervously waiting for Dan to be brought out, his hands were clenched tightly by his side and he could feel his body shaking, but he knew that he needed to do this, for himself and for Summer. Ever since Brooke had re-entered their lives bringing her daughter with her Nathan had managed to pull himself out of his pity pit and realize that losing his chance at basketball wasn't the end of the world, not when he had so much else in his life.

Being given the opportunity to help his niece had helped him in more ways that he thought possible. Even if he couldn't help them to find a perfect match then he was willing to step up to the plate and donate his marrow, hoping that the one marker short wouldn't matter.

"Nathan," Dan stammered as he sat down opposite his son.

Nathan clenched his hands tighter against his side, watching as Dan undid the button on his orange suit and rolled his sleeves up.

"It's good to see you Son," Dan smiled. "After all your letters came back unopened I thought that you'd never want anything to do with me."

"And I don't," Nathan frowned.

Dan's smile disappeared. "Then any are you here?"

"I'm here to give you a chance to do something good with your miserable existence," Nathan spat.

"That's no way to talk to your father," Dan retorted.

Nathan shook his head. "You're no father of mine. But unfortunately we are blood relations and that's why I'm here. As much as it pains me to say it you could be our only chance."

"Are you … are you sick?" Dan asked, suddenly fearful.

"No," Nathan breathed. "I'm not here on my behalf."

Dan felt his fear double. "Please tell me it's not Jamie?"

"Jamie is fine, he's healthy, thriving and perfect," Nathan proudly replied, hoping that Dan realized just how much he was missing out on because of his actions.

"Then I don't-"

"I'm not your only son," Nathan reminded him.

Realization dawned across Dan's features. "Lucas. If Lucas needs something from me then he can ask me himself."

"It's not Lucas, not exactly anyway," Nathan breathed, he could see that Dan was desperately trying to gain what control he could out of the situation.

"Like I said if Lucas wants something then he needs to come and ask me for himself," Dan repeated.

Nathan considered his next move really carefully. "I'm not asking you for him, Lucas doesn't even know I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" Dan asked.

"Because Summer needs me and it's time I stepped up to the plate," Nathan replied, knowing that his reply would only confused Dan further, but also needing to get to the point of the situation.

Dan dropped his hands to the table and faced his son so that they were eye-to-eye. "I'm pretty certain you're not talking about the season so I'll take the bait. Who is Summer and what does she have to do with me?"

"She's your granddaughter," Nathan answered. "And she's dying, or at least she will be if we can't find a bone marrow match for her."

Of all of the things Dan had been expecting to hear that wasn't one of them. He was many things, he was a control freak, killer, manipulator and general bad guy but even he felt something at the idea of a young child suffering through all of that.

"Lucas … Lucas is a father?" Dan asked.

"Yes, he has a daughter, beautiful little-girl, her name is Summer and she's four-years-old and she's sick, she has leukemia and without a bone marrow transplant she probably won't live to see her sixth birthday. So if you do one good thing with your life then please … let it be this," Nathan pleased.

Dan was silent for a moment as he considered what his son had, said he knew that he was going to do it, that he would agree to whatever it was that they were asking but he needed to see what he could get in return.

"And what do I get out of this?" Dan wondered.

Nathan immediately saw red. "Seriously? I tell you that you're granddaughter is dying and all you can think about is what might be in it for you?"

"Well it gets kind of lonely in here, a man needs something to get him through the cold nights," Dan shrugged.

"You have no one but yourself to blame for the situation you are in, Summer on the other hand is an innocent four-year-old who has done nothing wrong and hurt no one," Nathan practically shouted.

Dan nodded, keeping his face free of emotion. "I want to meet them. My grandchildren that is and Lucas … I want to see Lucas."

"Lucas, I'll need to speak to him and well Jamie … he's been asking questions so you can meet him, once and once only," Nathan agreed, he's already predicted that this was coming and spoken about it with Haley into the early hours of the morning.

"And Summer?" Dan questioned.

Nathan shook his head. "I don't think you understand the gravity of her situation," he began. "She has leukemia, she's having high dose chemotherapy and has no immune system, Brooke and Lucas barely let her outdoors let alone to for a day out to the local, friendly prison."

"Brooke. Brooke Davies?" Dan questioned.

Slowly Nathan nodded. "She's Summer's mother."

"Well, well, well that is a surprise, I always thought he would end up with Peyton," Dan chuckled.

"Not that it's any of your business but they're not together, not really, I mean they are together as Summer's parents but Lucas he's engaged to someone else," Nathan stammered.

Dan's eyes were bright with amusement, he'd received more information about life on the outside in the last ten minutes than he had over the last four years. "Some things never change do they."

"Will you do it?" Nathan asked as one of the guards started to call time.

Crooking the right side of his mouth up in a half smile Dan nodded. "I'll do it, I'll get tested but first … first I want to see Lucas. I want him to ask me himself."


End file.
